Starlight
by katierosefun
Summary: Third book to 'Begin Again' and 'Treacherous'. When Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Cadena are stranded on a foreign planet, they realize that not everything is what it ..and the natives seem to know a little TOO much about them. Chaos ensues and they find themselves in the midst of something even more sinister...
1. Chapter 1

**WHOO! HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE THIRD BOOK OF THE ANAKIN AND CADENA SERIES...I think? I don't know what to call the series yet...BUT STILL! *throws glittery stuff in the air and begins dancing* YAY! I CANNOT WAIT TO BEGIN! Thanks so much for the support you guys, I mean, I wouldn't be doing this story if it wasn't for all of the awesome reviews, follows, and faves. :') Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you tha-**

**Cadena: I'm gonna do it again...-_- *slaps me***

**Me: OW! **

**Cadena: STOP YOUR RAMBLING AND GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Oh. *blinks* Right. ON WITH DA CHAPTER, PEOPLES! **

Chapter 1.

Anakin—

I heard muffled voices coming from above me and blinked my eyes open sluggishly.

"Master? Are you awake?" Cadena's voice hits me first and I let out a low moan. "He's awake." Cadena says quietly and I closed my eyes for a minute and reopened them, trying to get the blurriness in my vision to focus.

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I sat up. Instantly, I felt pain shoot up my spine and collapsed back on the ground.

"We crashed, Anakin. _Again_." I heard Obi-wan say listlessly and I winced. "Is anyone hurt badly?" I asked, trying to hold back another moan.

Cadena smirked and she says, "I don't know if it's bad luck or something, but right now, the only one really badly hurt is _you_."

I blinked and mumbled, "That makes sense." Ahsoka came into my field of vision and held up a chunk of metal. "I'm trying to salvage what's left of the ship." She tells me and I nodded slowly.

"So…Cadena, do you mind telling me what's wrong with me, or would I rather not want to know?" I asked, giving a small chuckle. Cadena didn't smile. She bit her lip and turned to Obi-wan. He gave her a weak nod and then she sighed.

We were stranded on some sort of foreign planet, and we all knew it. Our mission was to break into a Separatist base and uncover some secrets, but that plan failed miserably when a bunch of warships shot us out of the sky. At first, Ahsoka wasn't even supposed to participate in the mission, but she had put up such a fight that the Council reluctantly allowed it.

"You have a couple of broken ribs, your ankle was sprained, but we created a splint of a sort…" Cadena gestured downwards and when I looked, sure enough, there was a piece of driftwood tied up with twine stuck to my leg.

"What else?" I asked, dreading for the worst. Cadena shrugged. "You had a minor concussion, as usual, but you woke up today, so…yeah." She says.

I nodded and leaned my head back. "Obi-wan has a couple of bruises and scratches and a broken arm, but…he'll be fine." Cadena says hesitantly. I looked over at my former master and he gave me a strained smile. ""I'll be alright, Anakin, just look after yourself for now." He says, grunting slightly as he shifted his position.

"Ahsoka had a pretty bad cut down her leg, but we patched it up." Cadena adds. "What about you?" I asked, frowning.  
Cadena shrugged. "I'm fine. I got something stuck in my neck a couple hours earlier, some sort of bug, I think, but eh, it's good." She says. I looked over to Obi-wan. "Did you see the bug?" I asked him. He nodded uneasily. "It didn't look very familiar, to tell you the truth, but we'll just hope for the better that it wouldn't be dangerous."

I looked uncomfortably over at Cadena and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, it wasn't that bad!" She protested and Ahsoka walked back towards us, holding a couple of packs. "I checked inside of them." Ahsoka says, tossing us each a pack. "There's a minor med kit in each one of them, some protein bars, blankets, and a blaster, just in case." She says.

"What, no communication system?" Cadena mutters and Ahsoka sighed. "I wish." She grumbled, but slung the pack over her shoulders.

"Master, we'll help you walk." Cadena says gently and she grasped my forearm and tried to tug me up. I winced and gasped as my broken rib began digging towards my skin but leaned against a tree until I was ready to begin moving.

"We can stop whenever it really hurts." Cadena says, watching me carefully. I laughed weakly. "Cadena, you know me! 'Here with No Fear', remember?" I said and Cadena frowned. "Don't be so cocky, Master." She says snappishly and everyone else began laughing.

"Poodoo." I mumbled under my breath. "Oh, try to keep a clean mouth, will you, Anakin?" Obi-wan asks sharply and I rolled my eyes at him but stopped as pain flared again.

"Master!" Cadena calls out and catches me as I begin to crumple to my knees. "I'm fine." I said tiredly. "There's a cave nearby." Ahsoka says. "It's only a little way from here. Do you think you can walk that far, Anakin?"

I grunted and nodded. "Yeah, that won't be a problem…" I mumbled and began to fall again. "Master!" Cadena yells again and she held my shoulders, keeping me steady. "Blast it, this stupid _ankle_." I glowered at my leg.

"Master, we don't have to go to the cave if you really can't walk." Cadena says worriedly. I shook my head. "No, we should get going. It's already growing dark and I don't think we should be around when night comes." I said.

Cadena pursed her lips together and I could tell that she hates this solution, but she nodded. Ahsoka grabbed my other arm and Obi-wan walked ahead of us.

"We're almost there, Master." Cadena whispers and I nodded, a thin layer of sweat settling down on my face. As soon as we walked inside the cave, Cadena and Ahsoka sat me down next to the wall. I moaned softly and closed my eyes.

"I'll take the first watch." I heard Cadena volunteer. "Be careful." Ahsoka warns and I felt Cadena nodding.

I opened my eyes and watched as Cadena sat down at the mouth of the cave, her legs dangling.

"Good night, Cadena." I whispered. Cadena turned back to look at me and she gives me a half-hearted smile. "Good night, Master." She says and I drifted off into sleep.

•◊•

I awoke suddenly and looked over at the mouth of the cave, surprised to still see Cadena keeping watch. "Cadena?" I whispered and my Padawan turned around to look at me. I struggled to sit up and Cadena walked over to me.

"What's wrong, Master?" She asks, sitting down next to me. "Have you been watching this entire time?" I asked. Cadena shrugged. "I was just trying to protect us." She says lightly.

I narrowed my eyes at her and felt worry and concern coming off of her so strongly that it took everything in me to not wince.

"Cadena, I'll watch from here." I said gently. Cadena looked up at me, and I could see the bags of tiredness under her eyes. "Master, with all due respect, you're hurt. It wouldn't be…safe." She says. I sighed. "Don't worry, Cadena, I'll wake Obi-wan or Ahsoka or you up when something bad happens." I replied.

Cadena glared at me. "Anakin…" She says warningly and I patted her head. "Don't worry, little one." I said calmly. "I'll be fine." Cadena sighed but she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I hate it when you call me 'little one'." She mumbled.

"Yeah, well, that's why I call you that." I said, smiling.

Cadena looked up at me and smirked. "Good night." She murmured and soon enough, she was sleeping fitfully.

I watched the night skies and a shiver went up my spine as I heard wild creatures scream and call out. "What is this place?" I whispered out loud.

I watched as plants swayed in the breeze and rain began to fall from the clouds. I sighed and turned my gaze around the cave.

Obi-wan was resting with his head leaning on the wall, his legs stretched out neatly in front of him. Ahsoka was sleeping on the ground, her hands being used as a pillow. I looked back down at Cadena, whose chest was rising and falling steadily.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, thinking about how long Cadena has been my Padawan.

It's only been five months now, but she had already proved herself countless times of being a heroic, clever and quick warrior. True, she was a bit reckless and can be a little too bold, but her heart was in the right place.

I reopened my eyes and gazed out the cave a bit more, sinking in how this place looked. Too bad we've never seen it before. It actually seemed decent if it wasn't for the fact that we crash landed here.

"Anakin, I'll watch now." Obi-wan's voice startled me and I flinched.

I turned to look at him. He gave me a slight nod towards Cadena who was still sleeping next to me. "You both need it." I nodded and rested my head against the wall.

"What do you think is this place?" I asked Obi-wan quietly. My former master frowned. "I have no idea, Anakin, but let's just hope that it won't be the place where we fall."

I felt panic grow in my chest and then I whispered, "Do you think…it'll be like Mortis?"

Obi-wan looked towards me sharply and shook his head. "No, Anakin, I don't think this is Mortis…this planet is very much alive." He says and turns his attention back on the outside.

I nodded, and looked down at Cadena and Ahsoka. Both of them looked safe and comfortable, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that this would be the easiest feeling for all of us in a long time.

•◊•

My head slid off the cave wall and I awoke.

I shut my eyes tight and then opened them as the bright sun hit from under my eyelids. "Too…bright." I mumbled and I heard Cadena snort at my reaction.

"Come on, Master, it's not that bad once you get used to it." She says lightly. "I don't think I can appreciate that right now, Padawan." I say, squeezing my eyes shut again.

When my eyes reopened, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Cadena were all standing in front of me, packs already over their shoulders. "Come on, Master." Cadena chides and I glared at her.

"You know, I think I liked it better when you were worrying over me." I muttered but managed to stand up. The pain began to start again and I grit my teeth. 'Fight through it.' I think angrily to myself and I finally got took a step.

"Take it nice and easy, Master." Cadena says soothingly, all of the bite in her voice gone. I closed my eyes briefly and nodded. We slowly climbed down and onto the grass again.

"Where should we go?" Ahsoka asks, shading her eyes to look around. Obi-wan shrugged. "Let's just see if there are any natives here that are willing to give us a ship of a sort." He says.

"Great, we all know how lucky we are when it comes to that." I said sarcastically and Obi-wan gave me a quick glare. "Your optimism is truly inspirational, Master." Cadena says with the same amount of sarcasm dripping in her voice.

I managed to smirk at her. "I try, Cadena." I said and we ventured on a bit more through the fields.

"It could have been worse. We might not have been able to breathe." Ahsoka says reassuringly as we stepped over a small stream. "That's the spirit, Ahsoka." Obi-wan says calmly and we entered a forest that was thick with trees and bushes.

The shade was welcoming here and I was glad to have the sun out of my eyes. A warm breeze cut through the air and I closed my eyes, savoring it, or at least, for the moment.

I sighed as we trudged on, trying to ignore the growing pain in my chest. "Maybe we should take a break." Cadena suggests and I mentally yelled for joy.

Acting as nonchalant as possible, I set the pack down and slumped against a tree's trunk.

Ahsoka wiped the sweat off her forehead and says, "It's so warm here…" Obi-wan nodded. "We'll just have to make the best with it." He says. I didn't answer but instead I closed my eyes, the heat making me feel drowsy and slow.

I heard a noise of cotton rustling and cracked open an eye. My eyes popped open when I saw Cadena taking off her tunic.

"What the…CADENA!" I yelled and my Padawan shrugged. "Relax, Master, I still have an undershirt underneath." She says easily and sure enough, a white tank top was covering her upper body. She tucked her tunic neatly in her pack and sighs, leaning against a tree. "That feels better." She says cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes at her. Even in a foreign planet, she always seems to find a way to look comfortable.

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I went there.**

**Anakin: Cadena, you are grounded.**

**Cadena: Why? It's HOT there!**

**Anakin: There might be some BOYS reading this. **

**Cadena: So? I don't mind.**

**Anakin: Yes, well, Cadena, some boys may have...weird thoughts.**

**Cadena: You're only saying that after you met Jim. -_-**

**Anakin: Well...*thinking to himself* ****_I hope Jim dies in while serving the Republic..._**

**__****Cadena: Master? You're having that creepy smile again...*backs away***

**Me: RIGHT! Anakin, do the review notice!**

**Anakin: What?!**

**Me: You heard me...-_-**

**Anakin: Fine. Please review, give feedback, no hate comments...**

**Me: Thank you. **

**Anakin: *face palms* I'm beginning to wonder why I even bother putting up a fight when you always win...**

**Me: It's 'cause it's in your nature. :)**

**Anakin: I hate nature. I've got a blasted ROBOTIC ARM for crying out loud. -_-**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever, Skyguy. Shoo. Now.**

**Anakin: *sticks out tongue* Bye everyone...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, doods, I'm gonna give it to you guys straight-I realized that I have a lot of friends here and I just want to say that I am so grateful for that. :) It's amazing how much people I know here more than I would know people in my own NEIGHBORHOOD. The truth is, I don't have many friends in school because they...don't know me. Or at least, not all of me. They don't know the nerdy sides of me, the fangirling sides of me, the depressed sides of me, they don't know all that...and when they do...they get scared of it and leave. That's what I always felt like. Of course, when I go silent, it makes other people uneasy...and when I have those annoying outbursts where I basically do horrible things, people leave and I can understand that. But it still hurts, 'cause you never think that your best friends would leave. Maybe it's for the best, but it feels like someone is punching you still, right? T^T Anyways, so yeah...enough with that depressed stuff. I've got friends here, and I just want to say that I'm forever grateful for you guys 'cause really, you guys are just so AMAZING! Your reviews bring a smile on my face all the time and you guys are the reason why I didn't try cutting myself out yet. So thank you guys so much. :) **

Chapter 2.

Cadena—

I giggled at Anakin's reaction and said loftily, "Close your mouth, Master; if there's a fly around here, you'll get it."

Anakin's mouth closed and he shook his head. "Girls." He mumbled under his breath and I poked his head teasingly. "Don't be so sour, Master." I said. "Besides, too much heat can get you to have a heat stroke or something."

Anakin didn't reply but he closed his eyes, pressing himself against the tree. I frowned and exchanged worried looks with Master Kenobi. "We'll rest a bit longer." He says, flicking me a warning glance.

I nodded guiltily and slid down on the dirt ground. I ignited my light saber just out of pure boredom and turned it off as Obi-wan gave me another pointing look.

"Are you really anxious, Cadena?" Anakin asks from his position. I blinked and shrugged. "No, I'm just bored." I said quietly. A small and tired smile crept on Anakin's lips, which didn't look right on him. I was so accustomed to having him smiling with a full grin, either that or smirking, but he looked so worn out that it was worrying me.

"Don't ask for trouble, Cadena. Those who ask for it will find it soon enough." He mumbled and I frowned. Now I knew that something really _was _wrong.

"Master?" I asked timidly but Anakin didn't reply. I tilted my head, concerned and walked over to him. I waved my hand in front of his face and with growing anxiety; I realized that he had fallen asleep.

"He must be exhausted already." Obi-wan says, sighing. He himself settled down on the ground in a sitting position. "We will just wait for him to wake and we'll be returning on our way."

I sighed and sat down next to Anakin. He really was knocked out. I could tell by the way he was breathing and his head lolling around limply on the tree trunk. I rolled my eyes and settled him on the ground, and put a pack underneath his head. Anakin visibly relaxed and I climbed up a tree, my feet dangling above him.

"Are you worried?" Ahsoka asks me and I jumped. Ahsoka was sitting on a branch above me, looking down with sympathetic eyes. "Yes." I confessed. Ahsoka sighed and travelled down to sit by me. "Don't worry too much, Cadena. Anakin's strong. He has an uncanny bit of luck that keeps him alive in near-death situations." She laughed lightly and I managed to smile.

"It's just…sometimes I think that he's a little _too _reckless, and then he'll just…not be with us anymore." I said slowly. "And I don't want to mess up as his Padawan." Ahsoka smiled knowingly. "I remember feeling that way, too." Ahsoka says. "But he's always got the best interests. He'll make it out okay, no matter how unlikely it seems."

I nodded, slightly reassured and then Obi-wan looks up at the two of us. "Be careful up there!" He says, cupping his hands.

I nodded and grinned at a faint memory that happened a couple months ago.

Once, I was captured by some pirates, and I had…befriended, if you must, a boy named Jim who was around my age. We were flown to Felucia and there was this one particular time when I fell off a tree right after Jim told me to watch out. Of course, Jim had joined the clone troopers to fight for the war. It was a little awkward, since he isn't really a clone trooper, but they had accepted him as one of their own 'brothers' once they realized that he could fight.

It has become a little awkward at one point, because I often heard whispers from other younglings or just other people talking about how _different _Jim was from the others, and judging from the sly smiles that those girls exchanged and the giggles, I knew that there was something about Jim that those ladies liked.

And it made my stomach clench in this awful way, but I usually choose to ignore it.

Usually.

Besides, I had told Jim that I was a Jedi Padawan, so I couldn't betray my family…or my home.

I watched as the sun slowly crept up to directly above our heads and wiped some more sweat off my brow, thankful that I had the foresight to take off my tunic.

"Maybe we should wake Master Skywalker up now." I suggested and Obi-wan nodded, looking around nervously.

I leapt down next to Anakin and gently shook him. "Master, come on. You've had enough time for sleeping. It's time to get up now." I said quietly.

Anakin moaned and slapped me away. "Five more minutes." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes. "Master, come on. We're still on this stupid planet, remember?" I hissed.

Anakin mumbled something and before I could stop him, he rolled over on his stomach. He yelped as the pain hit him and I gingerly helped him lie back down on his back.

Obi-wan walked towards us and Ahsoka leapt down from the tree.

"I…think that was a mistake." Anakin says, gasping. I tried to smirk at him but all I got was a choking, indignant sound. "You moron, Master." I muttered. "Why did you do that?" Anakin blinked groggily and mumbles, "I don't know, Cadena…let me just try to recollect myself for a minute."

We all waited patiently for a couple moments and then Anakin reopened his eyes. "I think I'm good to go now." He says.

I helped him back up and we began to travel deeper into the forest.

"Do you even know where we're going now, Master Kenobi?" I asked wearily after about an hour. We were all becoming hot and sweaty, and it was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Not quite, Cadena. Let's just hope that we'll stumble upon some friendly natives." Obi-wan says, panting slightly. I sighed and wiped some sweat off my brow for what seemed like the _millionth _time.

"If we had to be stranded on a foreign planet, why couldn't it have been a _nice _foreign planet?" I grumbled and Ahsoka rolled her eyes at me. "Cadena, come on. We're all tired and trying to do our best here." Ahsoka told me patiently, but I could tell that she was about to crack at any second.

I turned to Anakin, who hasn't said a single word since we had gotten back to travelling. His face was taut and pale, but he was desperate to hang onto this, I could tell.

"There's a clearing up ahead." Obi-wan announces and we all sighed in relief. "Thank the Force." Ahsoka mutters and I managed to smile. I couldn't wait to get out of this forest. It was protective from the sun, but it was also humid and the air was heavy with moisture from the plants. If I hadn't taken off my tunic already, I would have burned down my leggings as well, only I was more modest than that.

"Are we almost there?" I called out and Obi-wan nodded. "Just a little further." He says.

I heard rushing water and my heart lifted. I didn't care if the water came from a planet that we didn't even know about, I was ready to freeze myself if necessary to clear my head again from the muggy temperature.

"We're almost—whoa!" Obi-wan yells and Ahsoka grabbed the back of his tunic before he could fall to his death.

I stopped short and my eyes widened. The 'clearing' that Obi-wan saw was not a clearing at all.

It was a cliff.

•◊•

We all looked down silently, at the long cliff with the river that was splashing and gurgling below.

"Anyone want to go for a nice swim?" I managed to mumble and smirked. No one else joined in. We were still shaken up from the fact that if Ahsoka hadn't caught onto Master Kenobi, we all would have been dead by now.

"Where should we go now?" Ahsoka asks tiredly and I shaded my eyes to see across the cliff.

"There's another chunk of land on the other side." I said excitedly and turned to my companions. "Maybe we can make some sort of bridge and cross it!"

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open and she closed it quickly. "Cadena, as much as a good idea it is, I don't think it's particularly…safe." Ahsoka says slowly. I turned to Obi-wan, hopeful that he would agree, but he shook his head. "No, Cadena." He says firmly. "The best way to go is to go around."

I glared at them both. "This ravine goes on for miles and miles!" I protested. "We can't travel that far!"

'Not with Anakin's condition, that is.' I silently added to myself.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan both exchanged looks and I felt annoyance build up inside of me. "We can do it!" I said in a hard voice. "It'll take some time, but it's a lot better than travelling for weeks to get to the other side."

Obi-wan flicked a glance down at Anakin and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

We couldn't risk having him even more endangered than ever but his former apprentice looked up at us, a determined glint shining in his eye, the same exact look that he has when he's about to cut down a droid to pieces.

"I can hold on a bit longer." He says, trying to keep his voice steady. "Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine."

I bit my lip as he said the last part. True, we need to cross this ravine as quickly as possible but all the same, I was beginning to realize why Obi-wan was so reluctant to hold onto the plan.

At last, Ahsoka flicked on her light saber. "If we're going to do this, we'll need all the work and energy we can get." She says and cuts off a large branch from a tree.

I nodded and we began cutting down some more branches. At one point, Anakin fell asleep again because the heat had overwhelmed him, but we didn't mind. He needed the rest.

"How much do we need?" I asked after what seemed like an eternity. Ahsoka shaded her eyes and squinted at the other part of land. "I'm estimating at least…" Ahsoka's voice drifted off as she looked down at our small mountain of branches.

"A lot more." She muttered and I groaned.

"Cheer up, Cadena, this was your idea." Ahsoka tells me and I blew out some air from my mouth.

I nodded grudgingly and turned back to cutting down more branches. Sweat dripped down from my hairline and I bit my lip from cursing in the heat.

I threw the branch on the heap of growing wood and at last, I slumped down to the ground. "We should take a break now." I said weakly and Ahsoka nodded, obviously tired out as well.

Obi-wan wiped at his face, taking out the beads of sweat that were forming rapidly. He opened up a canteen and looked over to us. "I suggest you drink some water as well. It would be dangerous to not have enough fluids inside you here." He suggested and I nodded, taking heed in his warning.

I turned to Anakin, who was still propped up against the tree trunk, not moving from his position. I sighed and flicked his ear. "Wake up, Master." I said wearily. "Come on, have some water or something." Anakin's eyebrows furrowed and he mumbled, "Stop…doing that, Cadena…I'm awake."

I stifled a giggle and said mischievously, "If you were awake, your eyes would be opened by now."

Anakin's eyelids fluttered open and he managed to flick an angry glare at me. "I'm sorry, but I was trying to." He says indignantly and I watched as he sat up.

"Do you want some water?" I asked, holding out his canteen. Anakin shook his head, giving me a weak smile. "I'll be fine." He says and I raised an eyebrow. "Drink as soon as you're feeling thirsty." I said. "I will, Cadena." Anakin replied.

"I hope so." I replied, a hint of resentment tucked away in my voice. Anakin's eyes widened a little and I felt my face heat up.

"I'm…going to cut down more branches. It's nice to see you awake, Master." I said stiffly and ignited my light saber again.

I could feel everyone's eyes trained on my back but I ignored it. I steadily cut down more branches and took in a shaky breath.

I didn't know how much time passed, but after a while, I heard Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Anakin all cutting down more branches.

"It's a shame to waste away the trees like this." Ahsoka whispers and I just grunted in reply, not quite in the mood to talk.

Ahsoka gave me a sidelong glance and opened her mouth as though to say something, but quickly shut it, sensing my anger and confusion.

_Hey, Cadena, are you alright? _

I almost screamed in frustration as Anakin's voice sounded through my head. It was annoying, how sometimes a Master and Padawan can communicate through a mental link. Most of the time it can be useful, but other times like these when I really don't want Anakin to know what I'm thinking about…(especially about Jim, man that can be embarrassing…) it can be dead annoying and pesky.

_Mm…I'm busy at the moment, please leave a message after the beep._ I shot back at him, trying to 'sound' as bored as possible.

_Cadena…_

Anakin's 'voice' had a warning hint in it but I didn't bother replying.

We continued to cut down more branches until dusk fell and Obi-wan straightened his back, saying, "We'll stop here. In the morning, we'll try to make that bridge work."

I nodded and deactivated my light saber, resting on the dirt ground. Obi-wan leaned against a tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"I'll take—" I began to say but Anakin cut me off.

"I'll take first watch." Anakin says, raising his voice so that I wouldn't be easily heard.

I glared at Anakin but forced a smile. "No, Master, I think I should take the first watch." I said through gritted teeth. "You are injured."

"No, _young one_, I'll keep first watch. I'll be cutting down some branches and besides, I slept the entire day away." Anakin says, his eyes flashing.

I could see Obi-wan and Ahsoka exchange worried looks in the corner of my eye as I continued to glare at Anakin.

"Go to sleep, Cadena." Anakin says, this time in a lower voice.

I glared at him a bit longer and then Ahsoka broke the silence. "Right!" She says cheerfully. "Erm…Anakin, be careful, and let's go to sleep! I'll take next watch! Good night!"

I sighed in defeat and laid out next to a tree. A couple minutes later, the only noises left were the noise of bugs buzzing softly in a drone and an occasional bird call. I heard Obi-wan and Ahsoka's quiet breathing and the hum of Anakin's light saber cutting up some branches and twigs.

I gazed at my master silently as he cut down more branches and let out a small breath.

_Goodnight, Cadena._

Anakin's voice came quietly into my head reassuringly and I closed my eyes tightly.

_Goodnight, Master._

I curled into a ball, acting as though I was sound asleep.

'Stay safe.' I added silently to myself. 'That's all what matters right now.'

**A/N: So here, we get a little deeper into Cadena and Anakin's Padawan/Master relationship and brother/sister relationship. Even though I ship Anisoka, that's not happening in this series, unfortunately...-_- Anyways, thanks so much for the support again! **

**Anakin: Isn't that what you usually say in the end? **

**Me: I'm sorry, I'm feeling weird today...**

**Cadena: You mean bawling your eyes out in your bedroom 'cause you got a freaking TEXT message? -_-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Cadena: *hides* Yep, I was right...**

**Anakin: At least you have us. :) **

**Me: Yeah, only you guys are figments of my imagination...**

**Anakin: :( That stings. **

**Me: Sorry, you guys, don't worry, if I could make you guys real, I would...but sometimes, it gets to my head WAY too much and when I'm reminded that you guys aren't real, it hurts. **

**Cadena: *hugs* Don't worry...YOU HAVE FRIENDS HERE! **

**Me: Thank god for that. :) *waves to readers***

**Cadena: I'll even do the review notice today. **

**Me: Seriously? O.O **

**Cadena: *shrug* Gotta do something good sometimes, right? **

**Anakin: I'm impressed...and I don't get impressed easily...-_-**

**Cadena: I know, Master. :) Alright, peoples, please review, give feedback and no hate comments, 'cause Caroline really isn't in the mood for that right now...! And remember how awesome you guys are, okay? That comes from all of us! :) **

**Me: Well said. :) **

**Cadena: I know. **

**Me: Well, there you go, folks. See ya guys around later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews yesterday, it made me begin smiling. :) :) Another note-For those of you who might have read one of my stories, 'Come Back, Be here,' I deleted the story 'cause I'm not allowed to write song fics or whatever. :( I don't get it, though, because a lot of people got away with it, but not me...and that was my first song fic...maybe it's just bad luck. Meh. But yeah, if you guys still want to read it, you can just PM me and I'll send you a copy of it...I don't know if that's against the rules or not, though. Or, a Youtuber and a Fan Fiction user, loveanisoka is making a video of it so check it out on her channel. :) On that note, luv ya bunches, and read on!**

Chapter 3.

Anakin—

After I was sure that Cadena was sleeping, I cut down more branches, one at a time. I still felt guilt raging inside of me, since all of my companions had been working while I was dozing off.

I cut off another branch and sighed, looking up at the night sky, which was thick with patterns of stars and unknown constellations.

Bugs flew in my face and I shooed them away as I chopped down more twigs and then turned back to Cadena.

I could sense discomfort and worry all around her and I knew that she must not have realized that she was letting her mental shields slip. Cadena didn't always like it when I was able to sense her emotions. At other times it can be rather useful but according to her, there are some things in her life that she doesn't want me to see.

For example, like her childhood. Cadena had once told me that her abilities of being Force-sensitive allowed her parents to get money for their 'miracle child'. It had been hard for her to tell me, and even though we're much closer, she's still rather sensitive about it.

Not that I can blame her. I hated it when Cadena would begin sensing my own emotions, and even though she was young, she was quick and caught on to most things faster than I could realize it.

And of course, the visions.

Just a couple months ago, Cadena had been captured by pirates and turned into a slave, and during that period of time, I was able to see her through dreams. Cadena told me only recently that she had visions about me as well, about how I searched for her.

A part of me was relieved that Cadena was able to see me through her visions, and proud of her growing maturity, but all the same, another part of me was a bit resentful, since now, I never know when Cadena might be watching me over a vision.

She might even be doing it right now.

I shuddered at the thought and cut down another branch. There you have it, you have no more privacy in your life when your Padawan is able to communicate to you and look at you through a mental link.

I closed my eyes for a minute, trying to take in my surroundings and focused on the task at hand.

I went back to cutting branches.

•◊•

"I'll take it from here." Ahsoka tells me in a small voice and I turned around to face her. She was looking at me sadly, but she gave me a smile. "Get some rest now, Anakin."

I nodded and pressed my back against the packed dirt, looking up at the stars through the leaves of the trees.

"Pretty view, huh, Snips?" I murmured.

"You said it, Skyguy." Ahsoka says quietly back. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"She's worried, you know." Ahsoka suddenly says and I flinched, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

I opened my eyes to see Ahsoka giving me something that looked a little like a grimace and a smile. "Cadena's worried about you. I think she's still shocked over the crash." She says.

I sat up, ignoring the pain and replied, "She's still a young one. She'll have to get used to it soon." I couldn't help but wince at how harsh I sounded but Ahsoka shook her head slowly.

"Anakin, I was used to you crashing because well…I don't know. I just _was_." Ahsoka laughs a little and then went back to being serious.

"But Cadena is different. She's scared that one day, you won't be so lucky and you'll actually be 'one with the Force'." Ahsoka says, poking at the ground. I looked over to Cadena, who was still resting peacefully.

"I know." I said softly. "I know she's worried, but she doesn't have to be. She'll just have to learn that."

Ahsoka gave me another sad smile and says, "Good luck with that, Skyguy."

•◊•

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Cadena shouts and I rubbed my eyes tiredly, trying to right myself.

"What's going on?" I mumbled. Cadena pointed at the wood excitedly. "I think we might actually have enough to create our bridge." She says.

"Great." I muttered but she didn't pay attention to the sarcasm in my voice.

"We've already figured it out. We're going in groups of two. Obi-wan and Ahsoka will go first while the hold the bridge together with the Force, and we'll go next." She says sincerely and I stood up.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka were already packed, waiting patiently for us. I looked over at the chasm below us and swallowed.

"What if…they fall?" I asked slowly.

"We catch them." Cadena says simply and I turned to her, nodding.

Cadena was trying hard to not let her emotions show again, and I won't lie—she was doing a good job of it. But all the same, the concern in her eyes showed me all I needed to know.

Slowly, carefully, we lined the pieces of wood together until it was a floating, rickety structure that could be used to cross the ravine.

"This…is _not _safe." I heard Obi-wan mutter and Ahsoka flashed him a smile. "That's all the more reason why I am curious to try it." Ahsoka says cheerfully and they both stepped slowly onto the first block of wood, trembling slightly in fear or concentration, I wasn't sure.

I closed my eyes, calling the Force towards me. I didn't open my eyes until Obi-wan shouts, "We've got it from here!"

Cadena nudged me and I slowly put down my hands, opening my eyes.

I could make out Obi-wan and Ahsoka holding the bridge for us and I looked back down at Cadena. She took my hand gently and says, "Let's go."

I nodded and we slowly walked on to the first branch. I felt sweat bead down on my brow and took another step forward. Cadena pulled me along, occasionally whispering, "Watch this step…" or "This branch is slippery, we'll have to try on another part."

I swallowed again, trying to ignore the water that was raging below us. "You're almost there, Anakin!" Ahsoka calls out from the other side and I squinted to look at her.

For some reason, it seemed as though we hadn't moved at all.

Cadena stepped onto another branch and she tells me, "Master, this branch is not as close to the others, so be careful. You're going to have to jump a little."

My eyes widened and she squeezes my hand. "It's alright." She says in a promising voice. "Don't worry."

I nodded, and tried to jump towards her.

The toe of my boot just got a hold of the branch before I slipped.

"Master!" Cadena screams and she crouches down from the branch, holding onto my hand.

I gasped, yellow dots flashing in front of my eyes as Cadena tugged harder on my arm. "Cadena, stop pulling…please." I said breathlessly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Cadena, use the Force!" I vaguely heard Obi-wan shout and when I reopened my eyes, Cadena was looking over at me fearfully.

"You're going to have to let go for a second, Cadena." I said quietly. Cadena's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I…can't trust that." She says in a faint voice. "I can just pull you up."

"No, you can't Cadena." I said, trying hard not to gasp again. "You can't, and you know that. Let go just for a second."

Cadena bit her lip and I looked into her eyes. "I'll be okay, Cadena." I say gently and my Padawan bit her lip. She closed her eyes for a second and I already felt my fingers slipping.

"Alright, Master." She says, and lets go of my arm.

For a second, all that I heard and felt was the wind whistling around me as I fell, but something steady began to lift me up, and placed me onto the branch next to Cadena.

Cadena reopened her eyes and says tiredly, "Let's actually go back on track, right?"

"Sure, Cadena." I said, trying to clear my vision again.

"Hurry!" Ahsoka calls and I cursed under my breath as I stood. "We're almost there, Master. Just hold on." Cadena whispers and I grunted, nodding.

It seemed like an entire eternity has passed, but my feet had touched solid ground once more.

"Don't ever…do that again." I moaned and Cadena nodded in agreement. Obi-wan and Ahsoka both looked disheveled and worn out so we all sat down for a break.

I felt my entire body shaking all over but ignored it. I didn't want to look weaker than I already was.

Cadena looked down at her tank top and muttered, "I'm still really hot." Ahsoka smirked and says, "We all are, Cadena. Just don't take off your shirt, or else Anakin and Obi-wan will end up blowing a gasket."

I scowled as Cadena began giggling and turned back to looking at the horizon.

"So, what now?" I asked tiredly and Obi-wan shaded his eyes to look at our surroundings. We were in the middle of a field of a sort, and in the distance, I could see a lake as well as a couple of trees that were planted every feet or so. I spied some mountains in the distance and heat waves shimmering in the air.

"No sign of a village here…" Obi-wan murmurs. "We can make way to that lake, though." Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Why there?" She asks.

Cadena tilted her head to the side and then a thoughtful smile bloomed on her face. "Oh, that's pretty clever, Master Kenobi…but it might not provide much of an answer…" She says quietly and drifted off into her thoughts again.

"Will someone please tell me what you two are thinking?" Ahsoka demanded and Cadena sighed, sitting up.

"This is a pretty warm planet, right?" She starts. "If there were any villages nearby, people would most definitely come to the lake first, because it would be a source of water. Maybe some inhabits left a sign, or something. If there isn't anything…well, then…we know that there aren't any villages in this area."

Cadena looked over to Obi-wan for confirmation and he nodded. "That is correct, Cadena. Of course, there are many flaws in the plan, like the villagers may not even properly depend on water, but we need to know just in case." He says.

Cadena stood up and stretched. "Who's ready for some more walking?" She asks cheerfully.

Ahsoka shook her head wearily but got to her feet. I got to my knees and stood up shakily, stumbling around a bit until I finally managed to stand upright.

Cadena gripped my forearm and I swallowed, closing my eyes briefly. "Take it easy, Master." She says, just as she had for the last couple of times. "We'll be there soon."

I nodded and opened my eyes again, feeling the scorching heat of the sun burn through my clothes and onto my skin. Sweat dripped down my brow and I managed to take a couple steps before beginning to waver again.

"Master?" Cadena whispers. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

I gulped and turned to look down at her. Cadena's face slid in and out of focus and I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Cadena, I'm fine…just a little…" I mumbled and looked at Cadena again.

I tilted my head, confused as I saw two of Cadena standing in front of my eyes. "Master?" Cadena presses again.

"Anakin, we must hurry." Obi-wan's voice bounced around my head dully and I had a hard time trying to track where it was coming from.

"I'm fine, Cadena…" I repeated and felt my legs begin to wobble around. I couldn't keep them steady, for some reason.

"Just a little…" I murmured and sunk to my knees. "Master!" Cadena yells and she crouched down next to me. "Anakin, are you alright? Anakin?" Ahsoka asks pleadingly and their voices faded into blackness.

**A/N: *cues dramatic music* **

**Cadena: DON'T YOU SEE THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT, DON'T YOU DREAM IMPOSSIBLE THINGS?! **

**Me: Wrong song, Cadena. -_-**

**Cadena: Well, that's what you named this story after, right? Starlight by Taylor Swift?  
Me: Yeah. **

**Cadena: Way to show that you're a Swiftie...-_-**

**Me: I'm sorry! **

**Cadena: Well, now that I think of it, all of the books are named after Taylor Swift songs from her album 'Red'...'Begin Again,' 'Treacherous,' and now 'Starlight'. What's with that?**

**Me: I'm sorry, but all of those songs seem to fit those stories perfectly. **

**Cadena: *rolls eyes* So what will the next book be called? **

**Me: I don't even know if there will be a next book. I'll ask the readers at the end of this story, though.**

**Cadena: Alriiiight...then...**

**Me: Uh-huh. Anakin, quit hiding and do the freaking review notice. **

**Anakin: BLAST! How did you see me? **

**Me: *smiles evilly* I see everything. :) **

**Anakin: Oh, god...please review and give feedback, no hater comments, please.**

**Me: Thank you..**

**Anakin: And what do you mean you see everything? **

**Me: Oh...don't worry, you'll see...**

**Anakin: O.O Oh, god. I'm screwed.**

**Me: Yes, you are Skyguy...MWA HA HA HA HA! See ya guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lalalalala back with another chapter! YAY! :) :) :) I am feeling hyper again for NO APPARENT REASON MAYBE 'CAUSE I HAVE FRIENDS HERE OR WHAT I DON'T KNOW! *smiles maniacally* SING WITH MEEEE LONG LIVE ALL THE MOUNTAINS WE MOVED HOW THE KINGDOM LIGHTS SHINE JUST FOR ME AND YOU! :) :) That song fits my mood right now. :) It's called 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift if you guys are wondering. #Swiftie! But...yeah. OR DANCE WITH MEEEEEE! :) :) IT FEELS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS, WE WON'T BE SLEEPING! XD Ah, well...it's actually noon where I am right now...so...yeah. But still! :) :) Luv ya bunches, read on!**

Chapter 4.

Cadena—

"Master!" I shrieked, shaking Anakin's suddenly limp body. "What's wrong with you?!"

Obi-wan knelt down beside his former apprentice and cursed. "It must have been from the heat." He says, shaking his head. "We should get him to the lake and get him refreshed, now." Moving quickly, we grasped both of Anakin's arms and put them around our shoulders, half carrying, half dragging him.

I turned to look at Anakin every once in a while, hoping that he had awoken, but he remained as silent and lifeless as ever.

At last, we reached the lake and we gently dropped Anakin next to the lake's waters. "How do we know that it isn't poisonous?" I asked worriedly. Obi-wan gestured at the plants around us. "I recognize these from some other planets, and they only grow healthily in fresh water. Trust me, this is a safe lake." He replied.

I opened Anakin's mouth a crack and drizzled water slowly into his mouth. It was agonizing and slow, but we managed to get some water into him. "We'll need to undress him now." Obi-wan says firmly and I blinked, my mouth dropping.

"Erm…what?" I asked, feeling slightly dizzy at the fact of my master without any clothes on. "Don't worry, only his tunic." Obi-wan tells me calmly. "We need to take off his warmer things, so he'll be able to feel cooler."

I looked down at Anakin and then sighed. "I'm going to kill you for this, Master." I mumbled. Ahsoka cracked a smile at me. "Don't worry, we'll help." She says gently and with difficulty, we began to tug at Anakin's tunic.

I closed my eyes shut. This did not feel right.

_This did __**not **__feel right!_

I let go quickly and snapped open my eyes. Ahsoka and Obi-wan were both looking over at me, with slightly amused looks on their faces. "Cadena, if you really feel uncomfortable about this, then you don't have to do it." Ahsoka says quietly.

I gulped and shook my head, forcing a smile. "No, I'll do it…I mean, I'm his Padawan, right?" I said and took another breath.

Slowly, I tugged at my master's tunic again until we saw a black undershirt covering his upper body.

I bit back a scream as I saw blood seeping through his ribcage region and dug through my pack frantically for some more bandages.

"We need to change the bandages." Ahsoka says unnecessarily, and I chewed on the insides of my cheek as I pulled out a roll of cloth.

"We'll have to take off his shirt, won't we?" I say miserably and Ahsoka nodded. Obi-wan cleared his throat and says quietly, "Cadena, you can…look away, if you must."

I shook my head, but already I was beginning to feel squeamish and embarrassed. "I need to see how bad the injury is." I said softly and Obi-wan nodded, giving me a sympathetic smile.

He quickly pulled off Anakin's shirt and I squeezed my eyes shut the second I saw the wound. His ribs were broken, I knew that, but the blood…my head began spinning and I sat back, trying to ignore the smell.

You would think that I'm used to smelling blood, especially out at the battlefront, but I hate it, anyways. If anything, it makes me hate it even more.

Anakin let out a low moan and I handed the roll of bandages to Obi-wan. "Get some water, Cadena. We should clean him up first." Obi-wan says quietly and I nodded.

I walked over to the lake and refilled my canteen. I twisted open the cap so the water will come up in a whole instead of just drops. I slowly poured it over Anakin's upper body and I handed Obi-wan a spare blanket so he could clean the rest up.

I watched slowly as Obi-wan rolled the bandage carefully around Anakin's ribs.

Anakin had hard muscles underneath his shirt, and I could make out healing bruises and scars near his stomach and his chest. I winced at how much he must have gotten over the years.

Anakin blinked his eyes open, and I caught sight of his blue eyes, which were glazed over from tiredness and the heat.

"What's…what happened?" He asked sluggishly and I wordlessly handed Obi-wan a clean blanket. "We need to clean out his shirt." I explained to the master's raised eyebrow. Obi-wan nodded quickly and put the blanket around Anakin's bare shoulders.

"What happened?" Anakin repeated and then looked down at himself, alarmed. He looked back up at me and says slowly, "Please don't tell me that you took off my shirt."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have burst out laughing at Anakin's reaction but instead, I glared at the water.

"You idiot." I snapped and Anakin blinked. "What are you talking about?" He asks.

Obi-wan's eyes widened as I stomped up to my master and sat down across from him, my arms crossed defiantly.

"You are the world's biggest, cockiest, _idiot_." I growled.

"Cadena…" Ahsoka whispers warningly but I ignored her.

"Why didn't you say that you were tired? Why didn't you say that you were thirsty? Why didn't you say that you were hot? Why didn't you say that the ribs were bothering you again? WHY?!" I screamed, stomping my foot.

Anakin stared at me, his eyes wide and Obi-wan grabbed my shoulders. "Cadena, calm down." He says quietly in my ear but I shrugged him off gruffly, or at least tried to.

"Take care of yourself for once!" I shouted. "Or at least tell me when you really can't take it anymore!"

"Cadena!" Ahsoka whispers harshly and I was brought back down to the ground. I was breathing heavily, feeling anger and adrenaline roar through my ears like a monster.

Then, I felt the tears dropping. I blinked, surprised that they were even there but rubbed them quickly, trying to conceal them.

If Ahsoka noticed, she didn't say anything. She understood enough that I wanted privacy.

"Go to sleep, we're going to have a long day tomorrow." Ahsoka whispers and I nodded. I laid my head back on the ground and stared up at the sky, trying to take control of the tears that were beginning to run down from my face into my ears in my laid back position.

I sighed, frustrated, and turned neatly on my side.

"I'll take watch." Obi-wan volunteers and we all mumbled agreements. I watched quietly as he mounted a tree that was close to us, so he would see what would be going on. I sighed, comforted by the thought but immediately stiffened when I felt Anakin lay down across from me. For a second, we were both tense and then he whispers, "Cadena, are you still awake?"

I bit my lip and turned to face him.

The blanket was wrapped around his chest and he watched me with tired eyes. "You're still awake." He says quietly.

I didn't say anything. I shifted a little so that Anakin would see me properly and then replied, "So what if I'm awake or not?"

Anakin closed his eyes briefly and he grunted as he struggled to sit up. My eyes widened and I absent mindedly reached out to help him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up slowly.

Anakin's other hand gripped the ground in pain and he mumbled, "I'm fine now." He straightened himself and gave me a cocky smirk. "See? I'm fine." He says.

I bit my lip and stood up, preparing to walk back to my spot. Anakin sighed and he grabbed my elbow as I made a move past him.

"Cadena, sit down." He says quietly and I glared at him. Anakin raised an eyebrow and patted the dirt next to him.

I sighed and reluctantly sat down. Anakin turned to look at me and for a full minute, we stared at each other, daring the other to back down.

"Cadena." Anakin says in a low voice. "Are you really that worried about me?" I kicked at the dirt and said, "Let's see…almost every mission, you get hurt somehow. You once got captured by the Separatist, and ended up being shot in the leg, tortured, almost blown up by a freaking _bomb_. According to Ahsoka and Obi-wan, you got into a stupid fight in the bar to find me when I was taken away on Florrum," Anakin winced at that but I continued.

"And now, we ended up in a stupid crash, and you have broken bones, and you can't even walk one _mile _without falling. And you still don't say anything!" I said angrily.

We were both silent for a minute and then Anakin murmured, "I'm sorry, Cadena." I crossed my arms and looked away, trying hard to control my tears. "You should be." I said gruffly. "Don't you ever think about how we would feel if you actually die?"

I felt Anakin moving closer to me, until his shoulders were practically glued to mine. "Cadena, look at me." He says softly. I didn't budge, but continued to glare at the ground.

"Cadena." Anakin says and I bit my lip.

I made a strangled noise in my throat and whirled around to face him. His eyes were wider than I've ever seen and filled with concern and pain. "Cadena, listen." He says.

I slowly nodded and he says, "I know that you're scared, but it'll be okay." I looked back down at the ground and Anakin nudged me again. "Cadena, come on." He says, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "You need to listen."

"Master, I don't want to joke around." I said sullenly and Anakin's faint smile melted away. He sighs and says, "Now I r_eally _know that you're upset." I continued to be silent. "Cadena, look, I understand why you're so worried, but you're going to have to trust me, okay? I'll try not to do anything stupid, but…hey, we all make mistakes."

I still didn't respond.

Anakin sighs again and he whispered, "I worry about you too, Cadena. When you were on Felucia, and you got trapped in that fire…I didn't know what to do except begin panicking." He laughed wistfully and then says, "There are going to be times when we do stupid things, and there are going to be times when we don't tell the complete truth because we don't want other worrying…I'm sorry, Cadena."

I closed my eyes and then leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're a big moron, though." I said quietly. I felt Anakin smiling and he ruffled my hair. "I know that, Cadena." He says teasingly. I sighed and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay."

I looked up at him and he smirked. "Don't worry, Cadena, okay?" He says and I nodded, heading back to my spot.

"Good night, Anakin." I mumbled.

"Good night, Cadena. Don't worry."

•◊•

"Cadena, it's your turn to take watch." Ahsoka whispered in my ear and I blinked my eyes open. "Mmm?" I mumbled and Ahsoka giggled.

"Come on, silly, Obi-wan and I both took turns." She says. I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "I'll go." I grumbled and mounted a tree, swinging my legs down.

I looked around my surroundings and admired the skyline of the planet. The night was still black with stars strewn over the sky, but I could see the hazy dim of the sun rising over the horizon. I smiled faintly at the sight of the faint pink and yellow strip of light play across the field.

I stretched out and settled my back against the tree trunk comfortably. I watched as some animals began to calm to the lake, licking up water. I sighed, contented and giggled quietly as a small animal began to trudge towards the lake, following its mother.

I felt a small tickling in my hair and didn't think much of it, thinking it was the wind.

The strange sensation continued and I leapt up, whirling around with wide eyes.

A creature was gawking at me with wide, abnormally bright, green eyes and it opened its mouth. I flinched as a tongue came out and I jumped off the tree.

The creature bounced off, and it began to follow me, its slimy tongue still sticking out at me.

'Oh, god, ew, ew, ew, EW…' I think frantically and took out my light saber. The creature began to hop around and it launched itself at me.

I swung my light saber and it fell at my feet, cut up in to two bits.

"What the…Cadena!" I heard Anakin's shocked voice and I turned to him. He was staring at me with wide eyes and he examined me carefully.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asks, darting to her feet. Anakin walked over slowly to me and I put my light saber neatly at my belt. He tilted his head questioningly at me and looked down at the creature that was laid out at my feet, at the blood and innards were slowly pouring out.

I shuddered and Anakin plucked something from my hair. Obi-wan came to us with the same concerned and surprised expression on Anakin's face.

"What…is this?" Anakin asks wondrously and holds up some sort of ring, with a strange rock dangling in the center.

I looked closely at it and if I squinted, I could make out faint lettering in it. "It's a…tag…?" I murmured and I turned to Obi-wan.

"Interesting." He says, turning the stone over in his hand. "I don't recognize the writing, but I think there might actually be a village nearby!"

Anakin grins and tucked the tag in his back pocket. "What are we waiting for, then?" He asks, grinning, looking more like his usual self. "Let's go!"

**A/N: really, this chapter was one of my faves to write about, 'cause it shows how much Cadena really cares for her master, even when he's being cocky and putting on a little too much bravado...! :) **

**Cadena: You can say THAT again. -_-**

**Anakin: What? Some people live bravado! **

**Cadena: Master, there's such thing as overkill...**

**Anakin: What are you TALKING about?! *clueless***

**Cadena: *facepalms* Never mind. -_-**

**Ahsoka: She's saying that you're cocky and arrogant. There. **

**Anakin: Who, me?! *innocent***

**Ahsoka: *shakes head* Don't play for innocence, Anakin. It doesn't suit you. **

**Anakin: Hey, that stings. *sticks out tongue***

**Ahsoka: *smiles sweetly* I know, Skyguy. **

**Anakin: *sighs***

**Me: Alright, then, Ahsoka, do the review notice. **

**Anakin: HA! See how YOU feel! **

**Ahsoka: *raises eye marking* Anakin, I LIKE doing the review notice, you seem to forget that.**

**Anakin: *bangs head on wall repeatedly* Poodoo.**

**Obi-wan: Keep a clean mouth, Anakin! There are some young ones out there who might be reading this!**

**Anakin: What? Poodoo isn't THAT bad. **

**Obi-wan: *sighs* **

**Ahsoka: If you two are done, I'm gonna do the review notice. *rolls eyes* Please review, give feedback, just no hater comments, please. **

**Me: Thank you. -_-**

**Anakin: ...Oh yeah? Obi-wan, I've heard CAROLINE say some pretty nasty things!**

**Me: *blushes* shut up, Skyguy!**

**Anakin: You once said that some people are just b-**

**Me: NO! *slaps hand over Anakin's mouth* **

**Cadena: *pawing through my journal* Huh. I found this interesting entry...who's THIS guy? *reads closer* Ah...eek, Caroline, that burns...*wince***

**Me: GIMME THAT! *slaps it away***

**Anakin: Wait, she has a diary?! Lemme see! *uses the Force to bring the book to him and begins reading***

**Me: ANAKIN! GIVE IT BACK! *jumping to get it***

**Anakin: *raises book over head and begins reading* Wooooooooow...this is why I avoid fights with girls...*shakes head***

**Me: ANAKIN! *blushes***

**Anakin: Oh...Caroline! Why do you even hang OUT with this guy? I mean...look at him! He totally doesn't under-**

**Obi-wan: *snatches book out of Anakin's hands and gives it back to me* Anakin, those are secrets that deserve to be kept only by Caroline. **

**Me: Thank you! Geez...**

**Anakin: But, Master, it's INTERESTING...for one, I never thought that Caroline was capable of being emotional...-_-**

**Me: WHAT?! YOU READ THAT ENTRY! COME BACK HERE! *runs after Anakin***

**Ahsoka: *curses under her breath* See ya guys later! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the continuous support! :) I know that I have been keeping you guys in suspense at what the hell this planet is, so here you are-the answer to that question! YAY! I don't know what else to say except that and...so yeah. Oh, wait! I don't know if some of you guys already know this, but I have a Twitter, (sadly, no Instagram...) and it's katierosefun, just like the Fan Fiction username. So if you guys have one, feel free to check it out! :) I've done a bunch of Star Wars and Star Trek fangirling there, and a bunch of Save the Clone Wars campaign pictures there...C'mon people, #SavetheCloneWars! Whoo! :) **

Chapter 5.

Anakin—

Cadena handed me my black undershirt and I slipped it on, wincing at the movement. I started to feel the familiarity of pain come wash over me and Cadena raised an eyebrow at me, already catching onto my discomfort.

"I'm fine, Cadena." I say, giving her a smile. "I'm still a little sore from last night." Cadena pressed her lips tight together but she gave me a small nod.

"Let's get going." I say as cheerfully as I could and slung the pack over my shoulder. Again, yellow dots flashed in my eyes, but I grit my teeth, holding steady. "Master?" Cadena asks; worry lacing in her voice again.

I closed my eyes for a second and then rubbed my temples. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I just stood up too fast…again."

Cadena nods slowly but she grabbed my arm anyways, just in case.

"Let's go." I said, adjusting the pack on my shoulders.

Obi-wan took the lead, inspecting the little tag as we went.

"So…what do you think was that all about?" Cadena asks, still combing through her hair. She looked a little freaked out over the animal that was just bothering her right now and needless to say, I couldn't blame her.

"I don't know. Maybe it was someone's pet?" I guessed and Cadena shuddered. "Who would want that as a pet?" She asks, disgusted. "What happened to cute little balls of fur as pets?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know, Cadena. Maybe the villagers here don't prefer those cute, fuzzy animals that you talk about." I said simply.

"How is that even possible?" Cadena asks. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I didn't exactly find the pet…appealing."

I smirked as Obi-wan says, "Not all pets are used for their appearance, Cadena!" Cadena frowns and she rolled her eyes. I managed to laugh and we walked on. Ahsoka grins and turned to me. "Remember that little Huttlet that we had to bring back to Jabba?" She asks.

Cadena turns to me, amused. "You had to bring back a Huttlet?" She says, giggling. I rolled my eyes. "That was…interesting." I replied, shaking my head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to babysit another alien…ever."

Ahsoka laughed and Cadena smirked at me. "So, what happened?" She asks Ahsoka. Ahsoka grinned and says, "It was one of my very first missions with Anakin. Jabba's son was kidnapped, and the Jedi were being blamed for it. Turns out, Dukoo had the Huttlet but we managed to get Stinky back."

Cadena raises an eyebrow and turned to me. "'Stinky'?" She implores. I pinched my nose and grimaced. "He didn't smell…very promising." Ahsoka confessed and I smirked. "You said it." I murmured.

Cadena grins and wiped at her brow. "Well…that must have been amusing to watch." She says cheerfully and I sighed. "It was a little too amusing for Ahsoka." I said, shooting my former apprentice a teasing glare. Ahsoka shrugged. "It was pretty hilarious for a while." She says, crossing her arms.

We all burst out into laughter and then Obi-wan says, "I see smoke!"

Cadena's smile faded off her face and I remembered that she had gotten into a fire that way before. "The village isn't…burning, is it?" She asks. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at the horizon and says, "No, I don't think so."

I squinted in the distance and sure enough, I could make out small buildings with smoke rising from the center. "Well, let's get going, then!" I say excitedly and we walked as fast as we could. At last, we reached the village and waited for people to come out.

"Where is everyone?" Cadena whispers to me, her hand drifting to her light saber at her side. A wind whipped around us and we all were still, waiting.

Then, we saw a hooded figure coming out towards us and we all stiffened.

Ahsoka's hands were already on her light sabers and Cadena calls over, "Can you help us? We've got a couple of injured ones…we need…" Her voice drifted as the hooded figure ran right at us.

"Who are you?" A harsh voice asked from under the hood. "You do not belong in this world." I blinked. "Well, that's harsh." I said haughtily.

Too late, I realized that I shouldn't have said that.

In a flash, I was grabbed by the throat and tossed to the ground. I moaned and vaguely heard Cadena screaming, "Please! Don't, he's injured!" Her voice was suddenly cut off and I reopened my eyes to see her legs flailing around as the hooded figure locked his hands around her neck.

Obi-wan kicked the man in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"My people! Help me!" The man wails and I dimly saw more hooded figures surround us. "You will be coming with us." A voice whispered in my ear and that was when I blacked out.

•◊•

I felt something sting on my stomach and snapped my eyes open, wincing.

"Ah, you are awake." A woman's voice says and I looked up, seeing someone in a hooded cloak. My hands automatically clenched into fists and I growled, "Who are you?"

The woman undid her cloak and the hood fell from her face.

She was human, that much I could tell, but there was something about her that automatically made me feel calmer.

She had strange, green and grey eyes that seemed to stand out from her tanned skin, and had flowing red hair that fell to her waist. She didn't look that much older than Ahsoka, and she kneeled down next to me.

"Who are you?" I repeated. The woman smiles and says, "My name is Calanthe, and I am your healer…for now."

I blinked and then sat up. I looked around slowly and realized that I was in some sort of tent, laid out on a blanket with a hearth in the center.

"Where are…the others?" I asked. Calanthe smiles and calls out softly, "You may come in now."

We waited and Cadena burst into the tent first, launching herself at me.

"Whoa!" I yelped and with a start, I realized that Cadena was hugging me. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, holding onto me tight. I blinked, confused and then awkwardly patted Cadena's back when I realized she was shaking. "I thought you were dead! The man said…that you were gone!" She cries and I frowned, looking over at Obi-wan, who was watching sadly.

Ahsoka sat down next to me and nudges me on the shoulder. "It was pretty intense." She confessed and Cadena finally let go of me. "Don't _ever _do that again!" She growls at me and I managed to smile at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said. Cadena rolls her eyes and she says, "I'm just glad you're okay."

She turned to Calanthe, a murderous look scrawled all over her face. "He told me he was dead! Why didn't you say anything?" Cadena asks. Calanthe shook her head. "Our leader said that he was gone, not dead. There is a difference." She says quietly.

Cadena slapped her forehead. "Whatever, lady." She muttered.

I rubbed my eyes and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Cadena bit her lip and says, "The jerk that hurt you and strangled me is the leader of this freaking place. His name is Naasir or something."

I blinked again and rubbed the back of my neck. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "Three days." Obi-wan replies shortly.

_Three days. _

"Wow." I mumbled and felt a stab of guilt and Cadena's worry. Cadena was still shaking and I put my arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, I'm alive." I said, giving her a small smile. She nodded, but I could still sense her shakiness and fear.

Obi-wan sat across from me and turns to Calanthe. "May we have some time in private?" He asks gently. Calanthe nods and walks out of the tent.

As soon as she left, Cadena let out a relieved breath and handed me my undershirt. I took it gratefully and looked down at my upper body. It was wrapped around with fresh bandages and I could smell ointment. I winced again and tugged on the shirt.

"So…what did I miss?" I asked. Cadena traced patterns on the ground and for a second, all we heard was the crackling fire.

"We're invited to a meeting tonight." Obi-wan says calmly and I shrugged. "Alright." I said. Cadena bites her lip and says, "Master…I don't like this place at all." Ahsoka snorted. "Who does?" She asks miserably. I shushed them and said, "There's something you're not telling me…what is it?"

Obi-wan shifts his body weight and says, "I agree with Cadena and Ahsoka, Anakin. I'm not quite sure who these people are, but we must keep check of our emotions in front of them." I nodded and turned to Cadena. "Lead the way." I say, giving her a half smile.

She nods and we walked out of the tent.

•◊•

It was dizzying walking through the village.

Some of the houses were tents, others were stone structures. Some were entirely made out of wood, and I couldn't put a finger on what sort of style this place had.

"Here we are." Cadena says shortly and we walked into a stone building, with benches strewn around the perimeter of the main room.

I recognized Calanthe and the man that 'greeted' us when we first came here. The room was silent as we walked in and we sat down.

Cadena nudged my knee slowly, gesturing her head to the leader, Naasir.

"Welcome, guests." Naasir says in a cold voice.

_Guests, or prisoners? _I heard Cadena think and I bit my lip, trying hard not to smile.

"We are here to talk important matters with you." Naasir continues. We all looked at each other and then Calanthe says gently, "Introduce yourselves."

I cleared my throat and stood up. "My name is Anakin Skywalker." I said clearly, trying to keep my face free of emotion.

"I'm Cadena." Cadena says simply, and her voice was just as cold as Naasir's. She was glaring at him with defying eyes and if he noticed, he didn't acknowledge the gesture.

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi." Obi-wan says simply and Ahsoka stands up. "And…I'm Ahsoka Tano." She says quietly.

Naasir nods gravely and asks, "Why have you come here?"

We all exchanged looks and Obi-wan says, "Our ship crash landed here, and we were injured so we travelled to the nearest possible source of help."

The crowd murmurs and then a small girl in the corner speaks up, pointing at Cadena, her eyes wide. "I feel bad for you." She says in a small voice.

Cadena raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Why's that?" She asks quietly. The girl tilts her head and another woman, her mother, I assume, tries to pull her back.

The girl says in a soft voice, "You don't have a real family."

Something like a choked or strangled voice came out of Cadena's mouth and she asks tightly, "How do you know that?"

The girl shrugged. "We all knew that. I'm just saying it out loud." She says innocently.

"Queisha!" The woman snaps and brings the little girl back. I looked slowly over to Cadena, whose eyes were wide and filled with deep pain and remorse.

There was an awkward pause and then Naasir clears his throat. "We have set up a tent for you in the village. You are to report here in the morning." He says and everyone stands up, all of their eyes on us.

"Thank you." Obi-wan says and we all walked out. The second we were out of their sight, Cadena broke into a run.

"Cadena, wait!" I yelled and tried to run after her but Ahsoka grabbed my arm, gesturing down at my ankle. I cursed under my breath and she says, "Don't worry. I'll get her. Obi-wan knows where the tent is, it was where we were staying while you were out."

Obi-wan gave me a quick nod and he leads me over to the medium sized felt structure in the back.

I settled down on a blanket and we both waited for the girls to walk in.

"So…what did you think of that?" I asked Obi-wan after a couple of moments. Obi-wan turned to me and frowned. "I don't know, Anakin. They do seem to know more than we realize, so that is why I say proceed with caution." He says.

I nodded and Cadena comes into the tent, streaks of tears down her face, but she looked contented enough. Ahsoka came in after her and mouthed, 'She'll be fine.'

I gave her a small, grateful nod and Cadena sat down next to me, trying for a brave smile. "Talk about creepy, huh, Master?" She says softly, giggling. I smirked and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Cadena, we'll get out of here as fast as we can." I said quietly.

Cadena smiled and walked over to her own blanket, lying down. "I hope so, Master." She murmurs.

**A/N: So, there you go. Mystery planet...huh? And yeah, I felt bad about writing about this creepy little girl who just blurts out Cadena's feelings right there. Unfortunately, I once had the same exact event that happened not too long ago...having someone say out loud your secrets and your fears in front of everyone else is PRETTY embarrassing...**

**Anakin: Are you STILL whining that I read your diary? -_-**

**Me: Yeah, Skyguy. *glares***

**Anakin: I only read a couple pages!**

**Me: Well, those pages were IMPORTANT to me! They were like, the basic foundation of a VERY painful era!**

**Anakin: 'Era'? Who says it's gonna be an 'era'? -_- You're just being dramatic.**

**Me: I SAID ERA 'CAUSE THOSE PEOPLE OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANNA-**

**Cadena: *slaps hand over my mouth* Caroline, calm yourself down...there might be spies EVERYWHERE who knows exactly what you're talking about...-_-**

**Me: Well, maybe I WANT them to know! **

**Cadena: That's a lie, Caroline...**

**Me: DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LYING! -_- *buries myself in a hole***

**Cadena: Oh, god, she's doing it again...-_-**

**Anakin: *pulls me out* **

**Me: *pouts* Do the review notice already. **

**Anakin: *moans* Why must you torture me like this?!  
Me: DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT TORTURE, EITHER! **

**Anakin: Caroline, I'm pretty sure that I've been emotionally, mentally, and physically tortured more times than you. **

**Me: Well, I'm sorry if not all of us are amazing Jedi who have been guarding themselves from the second they stepped into the Temple. I'm a regular human being with regular mental and emotional status. **

**Cadena: Some would argue against that...-_-**

**Me: What did you say?! **

**Cadena: Nothing...**

**Anakin: Fine. Please review, give feedback, no hate comments. Done. **

**Me: Thank you...**

**Cadena: Caroline, you really don't have a normal emotional and mental status as a normal human being, either...**

**Me: Shut up. -_-**

**Cadena: Oooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay, then...bye everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey doods! I'm back with another chapter! Quick announcement-So, I know that some of you have read my other Clone Wars story, 'The Best Day', and I know I haven't been updating...sorry, my writer's block was really bad but I think I'm slowly coming back around, so stay tuned for the next chapter of the story, I promise it'll be posted soon. So thanks for the patience and all that, it means a bunch to me 'cause I used to hate it when writers just wouldn't update their damn story for like, two years and just forget about it...so yeah. Another quick, random notice-Some of you have been asking me why I spell 'dudes' d-o-o-d-s...it's cause of my obsession with BajanCanadian on Youtube. He posts awesome Minecraft vids, and he's just so funny and awesome and I lub him! :) IN BENJA WE TRUST IN BACCA WE MUST! Another thing, I'm a big Percy Jackson fan as well, and I'm so super excited for the freaking movie that is coming out in August 7th in America! :) I just hope it'll be a heck lot better than the first movie...the first sucked...I mean, the actors were GREAT and everything, but the plot did NOT follow the storyline WHATSOEVER! And another fangirling moment-The other series that follows up the Percy Jackson series, The Heroes of Olympus series, well, the House of Hades cover art is out and it has been for a while now, but it looks SO awesome so check it out if you are a big Percy Jackson fan. Akep, my rambling is done, enjoy the chapter and thanks a bunch, doods! :) **

Chapter 6.

Cadena—

"Cadena, wake up."

"Cadena, come on!"

"Wake up!"

I blinked my eyes open and almost screamed when I saw Jim staring down at me with his bright, blue eyes. I stood up and stuttered, "What…what are you doing here?" Jim takes my hand and says, "Come on, Cadena. Let's go around, shall we?"

My eyes widened happily as he whisked me out of the tent and we dove into a forest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again. Jim gave me a cocky grin and I felt my heart beating faster, as it always did around him. "Oh, come on, Cadena, don't you want to have some fun before you begin to go all 'Jedi' on me?" He asks teasingly and I gave him a smile.

"Seriously, though." I said and Jim shrugged. "Let's just say that…weird things have been happening." He says and I rolled my eyes. "I know that much, Jim." I told him.

Jim throws his head back laughing and then whispers, "Come on, Cadena, let's have some fun, okay?" I blissfully followed him and we climbed up a tree, our legs swinging downwards.

"How have you been doing?" I asked lightly, trying to keep my voice from bouncing giddily. Jim sighs and leans back, resting his head on the tree trunk. "I've learned a lot with the clones…been in a couple fights, but I get along with them pretty well…most of the time." He says, his blue eyes sparkling teasingly.

I swallowed and managed to whisper, "You never can stay out of a fight." Jim shrugged and says playfully, "What about you? You always end up in some sort of battle." I let out a breath and said, "The war has been rough…but yeah, I've learned tons now."

Jim gave me another smile and tugs at a strand of my hair. "Good for you, Cadena." He says softly and I tilted my head, confused. "What's wrong?" I asked. Jim shrugged and sat up. "I don't know…don't you ever wish to get away from the war? To just…stop?" He asks.

I frowned. "Jim, you always talk about serving the Republic army…what are you talking about, 'just stop'?" I asked. Jim looks down at his hands and says, "Cadena…I've seen some pretty awful things…and it's all stupid, you know?"

I bit my lip and nudged him. "C'mon, Jim, you don't know what you're talking about." I said softly. Jim looked up at me and says, "Yes, I do."

Before I even knew what was happening, he dove at me and planted his lips at mine for a long, hard kiss. My eyes popped open wide, but they quickly fluttered closed, and I quickly began to return the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and he opened his eyes again.

"I love you, Cadena." He says quietly. "Which is why I'm going to do this."

Only one part of my brain registered what he said and I blinked. "What?" I asked and I felt a stab in my neck.

"Jim?" I whispered and fell down the tree, and the world went dark.

•◊•

"Cadena, wake up please…come on!"

I felt a hand shaking my body and my eyes fluttered open. Anakin was watching me with wide eyes and he backed away as I sat up. I blinked and looked around; surprised to find myself not in the forest, but in the main building, where we had the meeting last night.

"What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "We're meeting with Naasir again, remember?" Anakin says wearily, but I could sense that there was something that he wasn't telling me.

I turned to Obi-wan, whose face was expressionless, and then Ahsoka. She was looking over at me sympathetically. "What happened?" I whispered. Ahsoka sat on her heels and says, "Let's just say that a couple of kids…if you can call them that, that is…had a little fun toying around with you."

That's when it dawned to me.

"Jim." I whispered.

Ahsoka nodded sadly. I stood up and asked, "How did they even know about him?" I asked. Ahsoka shrugged. "We don't know, but they were able to manipulate you by making an image of him come and get you into the forest…they gave you some sort of sedative and had fun pouring into your memories…"

I felt a cold fist curl up in my chest and I asked, "Why did they do that?" Ahsoka shrugged again. "We don't know…but…we found you. It was…horrifying."

I moaned and mumbled, "I'm gonna kill those kids." Obi-wan shook his head. "The villagers will stand up for them…" Obi-wan says sourly. "There won't be anything we can do about it."

I rubbed my temples and asked, "Where is everyone, anyways?" Anakin gestures towards the door. "We're waiting for them." He says angrily, scuffing his boot against the floor. For a second, I was taken aback by Anakin's harsh tone and then I realized why he sounded that way.

_Jim…he must have known._

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts guiltily.

We heard the sound of fabric rustling and looked up to see the villagers slowly walking in, not saying a single word. I glared at a couple of villagers, making sure to make my frustration would be visible.

We all sat down awkwardly and I was suddenly reminded of the Council meetings back home on Coruscant. My scowl deepened and I glared at the ground.

"We wish to speak with all of you separately." Naasir says calmly and I felt Anakin stiffen beside me. My hand began to pat the light saber that was hooked on my belt, reminding myself that it'll come in handy when I needed it.

_Be careful. _Anakin's alarmed voice sounded through my head as a woman led me out of the building.

_I will. You be careful, too. _I 'said' back and my interrogator ushered me into a solitary tent.

"Sit down." The woman says coldly and I sat down in front of her, raising an eyebrow, daring her to say something else.

She examines me with sharp eyes and asks, "Where are you from?" I smirked and replied, "My mother's stomach. What 'bout you?"

The woman's brow furrowed and she says impatiently, "No, I meant which planet."

I twisted my lips into a sneer and said, "My mother isn't a planet. She was a human. A pretty bad one, but oh, wait, you already knew that, didn't you?"

The woman's face flushed and she asks, "Where was your birthplace?"

I frowned. "I don't think my parents wanted to get me to a hospital. They might have done it in our own apartment, I don't know." I said. Really, this was amazing. I was having fun with this.

The woman pressed her lips tight together and asks, "Which planet were you born on?" I smirked and said, "Coruscant. Why didn't you ask that in the first place?"

The woman sighs, shaking her head and asks, "Why have you come here?"

I snorted and replied, "'Cause we felt like it. No, you clueless witch, it's 'cause we were shot down from the freaking SKY and we came here for help. We already told you this!" The woman's eyes flashed, and I jumped back, shocked.

Her eyes had rapidly turned color to a deep, angry red and she says in a cold, quiet voice, "You insolent fool! You do not understand how you are putting your own and your friends' lives at stake!"

In a flash, I ignited my light saber and shouted, "Who are you? WHAT are you?"

The woman growls something and she grabs me by the scruff of the neck. "Stupid girl." She whispers and I saw a long, slimy tongue flick between her teeth.

I flinched, thinking back to that creature that bothered me the other day.

"You have no idea what will happen to you when you come here." The woman growled and her fingernails scraped against my arms. I writhed around as she touched my skin, and felt my body becoming limp.

_Master, help me! _I screamed silently in my head.

_Cadena! What's going on? _

"No, no, no, child…we can't have that happen now." The woman croons and she grabbed my hair, yanking at the strands and I yelped in pain. I leapt back, my light saber at the ready and cut off her head.

"You will not escape this place alive!" The woman cackled and her eyes closed as her head dropped to the ground. My eyes widened and I pressed myself against the tent wall. My head was still spinning from where she yanked my hair and my skin felt like acid.

_Cadena, something's wrong. _Anakin's voice says through my head and I opened my eyes.

_What? _I asked lazily.

_Something's wrong! _Anakin yells and I felt my body being ripped out of the tent.

"What in the kriffin' hell…?" I muttered and squirmed around, trying to get out of the grip. I turned, and almost began screaming when I saw Naasir. His eyes were glowing bright red, and he was soaring in the air, his cold hands clutching my arms.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, kicking my legs around, looking desperately for Anakin.

Naasir laughs coldly and says, "No, Cadena…we are about to have some fun…and you'll be a part of it."

_Master! Naasir has me! He's…taking me somewhere! Help me! _I screamed through my head.

_Cadena, I'm trapped. _Anakin's fearful voice echoes back to me and I stopped squirming.

Wait, Anakin's _fearful _voice? I blinked. That couldn't be right.

_Master, what's wrong? _I asked.

_I'm trapped, Cadena. I can't get out of this…place. _Anakin replied.

_Where are you? _I asked frantically.

_I don't know! A cave, a tree? I can't see anything! It's dark…Cadena, I don't know what's going on! _Anakin replied panically.

Naasir suddenly begins laughing and says mockingly, "Oh no, whatever shall you do?" I froze and then whispered, "You can hear us?" Naasir gave me a sinister smile. "Of course I can, girl. That little child of ours was telling the truth. We know everything...and your master is the Chosen One…we will make his fate come early."

I blinked and then asked, "What are you even talking about? How do you even know that he's the Chosen One, when you're isolated here? You can't possibly—"

"You will all die." Naasir says and I snapped, "Fortunately for us, we don't die easily. Not without a fight." Naasir chuckles quietly and said, "It is admirable how much determination you have…but it is all useless. You are wasting your time and energy, child. We will show you what we mean."

Before I could say anything else, Naasir drops me and I felt my body being slid into a dank, dark place. I let out a scream and then I heard Anakin yell, "Cadena! Is that you?"

I blinked and then I felt my body collide into someone else.

"Master?" I whispered and flicked on my light saber. Nothing came. I frowned and tried flicking it on again. "Stupid thing…it was working before…" I mumbled.

"Cadena, don't worry. Mine isn't working, either." Anakin says quietly and then I let out a sigh of relief. "So, it really is you?" I asked. "It's not some creepy illusion?"

"Yes, it's me." Anakin replied. I sighed and sat down, feeling the cool ground with my legs. "Do you have any idea where we are?" I whispered. I felt Anakin sit next to me and he squeezes my shoulder, making sure that I was there. "To be honest, I don't know where we are…" Anakin says quietly. "But I think we'll just have to make the best of it and wait for what's going to come next."

I nodded and then asked, "Where's Obi-wan and Ahsoka?"

Almost as soon as those words escaped my lips, I heard someone scream and tumble down into me.

"Oof!" I grunted and Ahsoka hisses, "Cadena, is that you?" I rubbed my arm and muttered, "Yeah, it's me." Ahsoka sighs in relief and says, "Thank the Force! I have no kriffin' idea what's going on…I think Master Kenobi might be coming soon…wait, Anakin, is that you?"

We heard someone shouting and then another body collides into Anakin.

"Gah! Yeah, it's me, Snips." Anakin replies miserably as he straightens Obi-wan. "Mater Kenobi?" I asked in the darkness and I heard someone mutter a curse. "Oh, yes, Cadena, I'm here." Obi-wan says sheepishly.

There were a couple more moments of cursing and jostling, but at last we managed to sit in some sort of formation where we could locate where each of us were. Of course, Ahsoka had the upper hand, with her montrals, but we were all Force-sensitive.

"Why aren't our light sabers working?" Ahsoka grumbles and I heard her trying to turn on her blade.

"I don't know." Anakin says wearily and we all sat in darkness for a couple more minutes. "Who are these people?" I asked at last, shuddering. "I don't know." Anakin repeats and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to stick together." Obi-wan says firmly. "We can't separate…not with our lives in their hands." I nodded in agreement and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. Just as we seemed to relax, we heard a rumbling noise and I flinched as a pebble hit my head.

"Master…?" I whispered and Anakin's muscles tensed. "Cadena, hold onto my hand now." He whispers and I nodded. We all latched hands onto each other, but we were a second too late.

Obi-wan cried out and I turned towards the noise. I watched, horrified, as a tunnel caved in and Obi-wan was swept into it. Ahsoka was next, and then it was only Anakin and me.

"Cadena!" Anakin yells as I felt hands grab the scruff of my neck.

"Master!" I screamed, trying to fight past my captors.

"Don't let g—" I watched on as Anakin was suddenly taken away and rocks tumbled down around me. I kicked frantically as I was dragged away, wondering what would happen to all of us.

**A/N: *cues dramatic music...again* **

**Cadena: CAN WE PRETEND THAT AIRPLANES AND THE NIGHT SKIES ARE LIKE SHOOTING STARS?! I COULD REALLY USE A WISH RIGHT NOW...**

**Me: WRONG SONG!**

**Cadena: It's awesome, though.**

**Me: I know. I love that song, and I love B.O.B.**

**Anakin: Bob? What kind of name is that?**

**Me: First of all, it's B.O.B, not Bob, and second of all, you shouldn't be talking. Your last name is SKYWALKER. **

**Anakin: But it's a cool last name! **

**Me: Well...it is...but GAH! **

**Anakin: Besides, your last name is a little funny, too!**

**Me: Shut up! Okay, I know what I said about revealing my first name, revealing my last name is a NO GO!**

**Anakin: Geez...**

**Me: I'm sorry, I know that there are TONS of nice people out there, but there are also stalkers...**

**Anakin: And you call ME paranoid?! **

**Me: It's not called PARANOID, it's called BEING SAFE**

**Obi-wan: Frankly, Caroline is right...**

**Anakin: Right...well, just a couple days ago, I found Caroline ducking under a towel in the pool 'cause she saw someone from school! SHE'S PARANOID!**

**Me: SHUT UP and do the damn REVIEW NOTICE!**

**Anakin: GAH! REVIEW, GIVE FEEDBACK, AND NO HATE COMMENTS AND TELL CAROLINE TO NOT BE SO PARANOID 'CAUSE NOW IT IS GETTING ON MY BLASTED NERVES!**

**Me: SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SOME PEOPLE FROM MY SCHOOL ARE LIKE! SOMETIMES I WISH I COULD FORCE CHOKE THEM OR CUT 'EM DOWN WITH A LIGHT SABER! **

**Anakin: What about your friends? **

**Me: I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS! Well, I have a couple...but they HATE MY GUTS!**

**Anakin: Then how are they friends?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Cadena: I'm gonna have to get Caroline before she blows up...bye you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeey doods! So, thanks for all of the continuous support and everything, it means so much to me! :) Shout-out time-CC-2224 Commander Cody, thanks a bunch for the comforting PMs and the shout out in your own story, it meant a bunch to me. :) And also, yeah, we both daydreamed about being in the Clone Wars...don't ever lose that imagination in your head! HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP! Even though I'm a Swiftie, I still love some of Avril Lavigne songs. :) Especially 'What the Hell,' 'Boyfriend', and of course, 'Never Grow Up'. Of course, I'm still a loyal Taylor Swift fan. :) Anyways...yeah! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

Chapter 7.

Anakin—

"Don't struggle; you are wasting your energy." A voice hisses to me and I swallowed, trying to clear my eyes out of the dirt and dust.

Suddenly, a bright light fills the room and I felt panic rise inside of me. I clutched at the dirt underneath my hands and then a cold voice says, "Ah…I suppose you find this familiar?"

I blinked and then I asked, "Where are we? What is this place?"

The light flared and Naasir steps out to face me. His eyes were cold and calculating and he says, "We are at the core of this planet…and you ask what is this place? Perhaps I should show you what this place _used _to be and then you'll know for sure."

I felt my eyes adjust to the brightness and my mouth dropped when colors began to form in the whiteness. I saw mountains, a tall tower with a green orb, a blue, clear, sky. Everything was lush and green and beautiful but I knew that the second night came, everything would die and become dark.

"Mortis." I said softly, horrified.

"Very good, Skywalker." Naasir says, chuckling coldly. "But…that place was destroyed!" I protested but Naasir shakes his head. "No, you see, Skywalker, what do you think happens to a place that is so powerful…that is even made up of what you call the 'Force'? It does not simply vanish…it rebuilds over time." He says and I felt my heart drop.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"This is…I suppose the evolved form of Mortis, you can call it. It has been growing, feeding on everyone's thoughts of the Dark and the Lighter sides of the Force…and you, Skywalker, played a big role in this creation." He says.

I put my head in my hands and shook my head. "No." I said weakly. "This can't be happening…The Son just took Cadena a while ago…"

"Ah, yes, the Son." Naasir says in an amused voice. "I'm aware of what he did to your apprentice a couple months ago…that was just the start of our beautiful creation."

I stood up and growled, "Where are the others?"

Naasir shook his head. "Not yet, Skywalker…we need to talk, first." He says. I had a sudden flashback with Ahsoka turning to the Dark Side, as well as Cadena. That couldn't happen anymore.

"If you lay one finger on Cadena or Ahsoka or Obi-wan, I will kill you." I growled and Naasir laughed lightly. "I won't lay a finger on them, Skywalker…no, they will be seeing something else…by themselves. They won't have anyone to save them now."

I swallowed and shook my head. "No. They'll be strong. They know better than to actually believe in…" My voice drifted as Naasir walked towards me.

"Oh, Skywalker. I have so much to tell you…so much to show you…about your precious apprentice. Wouldn't you want to know?" He asks and before I could stop him, he touches my forehead and I was blasted away in a whirlwind of memories.

_"Come out, little girl." A voice slithers into young Cadena's room, and I watched silently as hands grabbed Cadena's small, frail body and flung her into a large room. She was fighting off exhaustion, which much I could see. _

_"I don't want to…leave me alone, please!" Cadena cries, and my heart felt as though it was being trampled all over. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" A crowd roars and with a stab, I realized that there was another man on the other side of the room, getting ready to beat Cadena. _

_Cadena begins crying silently, but she stands up. Bruises were already battered around her body, and a healing cut was on her leg. She shakily takes a fighting stance and with horror, I watched as the man launches himself at her. _

_Cadena ducks and swings herself around, kicking him in the face. The man cries out, surprised that such a young girl could have such strength and slaps Cadena on the face. Cadena shrieks in pain and collapsed in a pile in the center of the floor. _

_'Cadena, get up!' I think urgently to myself as the man walks towards her, an impressive knife flicking between his fingers. _

_Cadena's shaking and trembling but suddenly, she rises to her knees, a furious and cold look dawning in her eyes. She thrust her hand out, and closes her fist in the air. The entire room is silent as the man stops dead in his tracks, clawing for air. _

_Cadena breathes heavily and slowly rises to her feet, swaying slightly. "Leave…me…alone!" She growls and drops the man. _

_The entire crowd cheers and I see the flash of credits being passed to the parents, who were smiling smugly as their child struggled to regain her breath once more. _

_•◊•_

_"Ready, Cadena?" A youngling calls out to Cadena, who was a bit older and in the Temple. Cadena flicks on a training saber and grinned. "Ready whenever you are!" She says teasingly and the two launched themselves in the air, sparring until another youngling comes along. _

_"I don't really know how to fight yet." Another youngling says sheepishly when Cadena invites her to join the dueling match. _

_"Oh, don't worry, I'll show you." Cadena says lightly and I watched tenderly as Cadena and the other youngling began to learn how to use the light sabers together._

_The next memory flashes by from the Temple, and I watched, amused as Cadena and a couple other younglings ran around with crazy looks on their faces. _

_"That was bizi'grina berry flavored ice cream…" I recognized Master Chang say, shaking his head as the younglings ran around. _

_"I wanna fly!" A youngling screams and tries to jump out the window. "Oh, no you don't!" A different youngling shouts, pulling her back._

_Master Chang tries to lead Cadena into the healer's wing, but she slumps over, fast asleep. _

_"Oh, look, Cadena went beddy byes…" A youngling says, giggling, obviously also have eaten the bizi'grina berries. I watched on as the younglings continued to run around in the Temple halls. _

_•◊•_

_"I'm your new Padawan." Cadena says cheerfully and with a jolt, I realized that I was looking into the memory of Cadena when she first became my apprentice._

_"What? No, kid, that's a mistake." My past self says gruffly and Cadena says loudly, "Call me Cadena! I'm not a kid, not a youngling. I'm fourteen!" _

_I watched as Cadena began to drag me out of my quarters to get me to Master Yoda. _

_"No, Cadena, wait! Cadena, stop! Cad-whoa!" My past self yelled and tripped, falling to the ground._

_"Whoops." Cadena says, wincing as she helped me back up. "I get pretty intense when I'm focused on something." She says sheepishly as I dusted myself off. "You think?" My past self asks, smirking. _

_Cadena grins and she follows me happily as I walked into Master Yoda's room._

_•◊•_

_"Master…shut up, you're too loud…" Cadena says weakly from the cot on the floor. _

_My past self crouched down next to her immediately when I realized that she was awake. _

_"Cadena, are you alright?" I asked in a soft voice. Cadena gave me a small smile. "I'm fine…this wasn't Jim's fault, you know." She says quietly. _

_I smiled and squeezed her hand. "We're going to bring you back home, okay?" I said softly and I watched as my past self mounted the ship, Jim and Cadena in tow._

_•◊•_

_"Now, are you ready for the future, Skywalker?" Naasir's voice echoes in my head and I frowned. "What?" I asked out loud and cold laughter bounced off everywhere. _

_"You will see." Naasir says coldly and I was swept away into another part of Cadena's head._

_•◊•_

_I startled when I heard light sabers clashing and turned towards the noise in shock. _

_An older Cadena was screaming, "Master, this isn't you! Anakin, I know you! You can't do this!" My heart dropped and felt as though an icy fist had clenched around it. _

_My future self had a cold, steely look in the eyes as I said, "I don't know you, Cadena. I gave you a chance to join me…you're bringing this down on yourself!" _

_Tears streamed down Cadena's face and she yells, "Master…Anakin…don't do this! I know you're still good! I won't believe what everyone else says! All my life, people have left me! You can't…you can't be one of them!" _

_My future self shook my head as I slashed at Cadena. "Cadena, don't you see? We could have a new life of peace! This war can be over! You're just blind!" I shouted. _

_Cadena's arms were shaking in exhaustion and she shook her head. "No, Master…you can't do this. I trust you…but if it means joining the Dark Side…I can't join you! Master!" She cries and my future self seethed with anger. _

_"You are no apprentice of mine." I said dismissively and stretched out my arm, entangling her in a Force choke. _

_Cadena gasps, her eyes wide with pain and sadness as life slowly drained out of them. _

_"NO!" I heard a familiar voice scream and my future self was kicked in the ribs, breaking out of concentration. "Cadena, come on!" Jim yells and he scoops her up, running out of the room. _

_"GO AFTER THEM!" My future self shouts at a couple of clones and they nodded, running off. _

_I felt faint, and I could hear Cadena's screams in the dark of the night. _

_Another memory came._

_•◊•_

_Cadena's body was limp, her breath coming out in shallow puffs. She moaned and her head jerked around. _

_"Is she still alive?" I heard a voice ask and I watched as Obi-wan entered the bright, white room. _

_"Master Kenobi." Cadena says weakly, managing a smile. "How…nice of you...to come." Jim was clutching her hand and he looked as though he was on the verge of tears. _

_"Cadena, look at me. You're not going to die." Jim says in a quiet voice but Cadena giggles, a frail and small sound. _

_"Who said I was gonna die? No…I need to…be alive…" She murmurs and looks up at Master Kenobi. "Are Anakin's children deported?" She asks softly. Obi-wan nods and Cadena smiles. _

_'I have children?!' I think anxiously but I waved that thought away as Cadena and Obi-wan continued to talk._

_"Cadena...what about your own child?" Obi-wan asks slowly and another pang went in my heart. _

_'Wait…CADENA has a kid?!' I thought angrily and then I looked at future Cadena again. She didn't look much older than eighteen years old…and she's fourteen now…so…_

_Future Cadena turns to look at Jim. "Can I see him?" She whispers and Jim nodded, running out of the room. She turned to Obi-wan and says, "Master Kenobi…I'm going to be alive until Anakin returns." Obi-wan bit his lip. He knew that Cadena was on her death bed as well as I did. _

_"Cadena…he's…they call him D—" Obi-wan starts but Cadena shakes her head. "No, Obi-wan. What did Padmé say? I agree with her. I don't think Anakin has fallen that far." She says stubbornly. Jim returned, carrying a small bundle of blankets and Cadena smiled weakly. _

_Jim handed the bundle to Cadena and she peers in. _

_A small child was wriggling inside, with blue eyes like Jim's, with dark brown hair like Cadena's._

_Their child. _

_"What are we going to name him?" Jim asks quietly. _

_Cadena smiles and she rubs her finger along the child's cheek. "We're going to name him Anakin." She says, smiling. "He's going to be a great Jedi…and he'll be just as amazing as him." _

_Jim smiled sadly and he says, "Alright, Cadena." Cadena gave Jim a small smirk and says, "Don't worry, Jim…you're still amazing to me." _

_I watched with wide eyes as Cadena and Jim kissed each other and Obi-wan sighs. _

_"Anakin, huh?" Jim says softly. Cadena nods. "Good night, Anakin…I'll see you when I wake." She whispers and closed her eyes. _

•◊•

I gasped, opening my eyes and realized that tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"Cadena…no." I whispered, putting my head in my hands.

"No, no, no…I'm so sorry…" I felt as though my heart was going to break and I felt Naasir come walk towards me.

"The Son has already shown you so many images…I'm just showing a more complex form." Naasir says to me in an almost sympathetic voice and I felt myself shaking.

"What…do you mean?" I asked. Naasir raised an eyebrow and says, "Oh, I remember now…the Father wiped your memories clean…but there is no Father now, right?"

I sat there, trembling and then whispered, "Is it possible to not let this happen…ever? I can't…I can't do this…"

Naasir smiles sinisterly. "This is almost exactly what should be happening as the last time." He says and clears his throat. "All you need to do, Skywalker, is join me…"

**A/N: I know, I know, Mortis and all that stuff, but to tell you the truth, the Mortis arc in season three really interested me and it really was just my favorite part of that particular season. Plus, since this is the third book, I thought that this is what Cadena and Anakin needed to really BOND, especially since in season three, you get to see Anakin and Ahsoka slowly get closer in that arc. And before you guys can ask, YES, I made Cadena and Jim's child look a little like Anakin...ish. Well, like the brown hair and blue-eyes thing. But I'm pretty sure in my mind, their faces are different, but still. I just added that detail because I'm just sentimental that way. It was supposed to be blond hair and then brown eyes, but after I chose out the name, I was like, what the hell, let's just do this thing, you know?**

**Cadena: You're taking longer than usual to notify the readers about the chapter. **

**Me: I'm sorry, but this stuff is IMPORTANT! :) **

**Cadena: Mm...**

**Anakin: You have a child in the future...I'm scarred. **

**Cadena: *blush* Shut up, Master. **

**Anakin: You have a child in the future...**

**Cadena and me: *exchanges worried looks* **

**Anakin: *snaps* YOU HAVE A DAMN CHILD IN THE FUTURE! CADENA, HOW OLD WERE YOU IN THAT VISION?! **

**Cadena: *winces* Master, it didn't happen yet! I don't know how it could happen! **

**Anakin: YOU HAVE A...JIM, COME HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! **

**Jim: *enters room warily* What is it? **

**Anakin: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO CADENA?! **

**Jim: *blinks* What? **

**Me: uh...what Anakin MEANT to say was...I chose you to do the review notice!**

**Jim: Me?! **

**Anakin: I wasn't about to-**

**Cadena: *slaps her hand over Anakin's mouth* You'll do what Caroline told you, Master...or do you want to do the review notice yourself? **

**Anakin: *slaps away Cadena's hand and growls* BLACKMAIL!**

**Me: Oh, don't be so dramatic, Anakin.**

**Jim: Um...right. Please review, give feedback, no hate comments. Done.**

**Me: Thank you. :)**

**Anakin: I'm keeping my eyes on you, Jim...**

**Jim: Well then, grab a couple more guys and then you'll have a fair fight. *smirks* **

**Anakin: What?! **

**Me: *sighs* Aw, great...**

**Cadena: He's gonna blow, isn't he? **

**Me: Yep. -_- See ya guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So, I know, yesterday's chapter was pretty darn emotional, right? T^T And yeah, if some of you were wondering what the heck was with the Temple scenes, that was taken from the forum that I made. Someone, (Venator88)'s OC sorta put some bizi'grina berries in ice cream and all the rest of our OCs, including Cadena, sorta went crazy. :) Good times, good times. Anyways, I had fun writing that part, because I guess coming from Cadena as well as me, that was a good memory of hers...and all that future stuff...yeah, pretty intense. :( But I'm back with chapter 8, and now we get to see what Cadena sees about Anakin...so read on! :)**

Chapter 8.

Cadena—

My head was dizzy from all of the earth quake noises and then I watched as someone steps out from the center of the room. I shielded my eyes from the light and then I could make out a person walking quickly towards me.

"Who are you?" I whispered. "What is this place? What do you want?"

The person steps out and I realized that he was one of the cloaked figures from the village. "This is what you would call…Mortis, I suppose." He says in a quiet voice. "We are an evolved species that had inhabited the planet."

I blinked, confused and then said in my most cold voice, "Get me out of here."

The man shook his head. "No, Cadena…I have something to show you, first." He says and quicker than my eyes could follow, he touched my forehead and I sank to my knees.

•◊•

_"Don't look back, Ani." A gentle woman's voice says. "I'll miss you, but don't look back, okay?" _

_I blinked, surprised and realized that this young boy that was standing in front of me…was Anakin. _

_The young boy had tears in his eyes and gave the woman a quick hug before going to the ship. _

_"Don't look back, Ani." The woman calls again and Anakin's shoulders stiffened, but he walked to the ship. I was confused. This boy couldn't have been more than…what, nine years old? _

_Anakin suddenly runs back and gave the woman a hug. "Why can't you come with us, Mom?" He asks and with a pang, I realized it was his mother. _

_'So that's what he meant when he said he had a parent…' I thought, recalling back to when I first met him. _

_She looked a lot nicer than my own mother, and I could feel even from this memory, how fond of his mother Anakin was. _

_"You shouldn't have looked back, Anakin…" The mother whispered. "But this is your destiny, okay? Don't look back, now." She says and Anakin swallows, obviously paining himself._

_He nods and the mother smiled. "There you go." She whispers and Anakin sets off to the ship once more, only this time, not looking back._

_•◊•_

_"NO!" Anakin yells and I flinched as I was whisked into another memory. Anakin was holding a limp body and when I saw the face of the victim, I realized that it was his mother. _

_'Oh…no…' I thought sadly to myself and with terror, I watched as Anakin tore through the streets, killing the sand people of Tatooine. _

_He was on a killing streak, that much, I knew. _

_I tried to reach out to him, but I couldn't move. He screamed in fury and pain as he killed countless women, men, and children. _

_"Oh, no, Master…" I whispered painfully, shaking my head. "You can't do this…" _

_•◊•_

_"And who are you supposed to be?" _

_I was suddenly swept into another time, and with a jolt, I recognized Anakin looking up at a ship, with Ahsoka walking down from the catwalk. _

_"I'm Ahsoka Tano. Master Yoda sent me here." Ahsoka says cheerfully. _

_"Ah, yes, I'm Obi-wan, your Master." Obi-wan says, giving her a quick bow. Ahsoka blinks, but gives him another bow. "Please to meet you, Master, but Master Yoda told me that I was HIS Padawan…" Ahsoka says, pointing at Anakin. _

_Anakin blinks, confused and then shakes his head. _

_"What? No, no, no, I didn't order a Padawan, he did." Anakin says gruffly, pointing at Obi-wan. "Well, Master Yoda was very clear about it…" Ahsoka says and Anakin turns away, muttering under his breath. "I'm going to see to Captain Rex…" He mutters to Obi-wan. _

_"Take Ahsoka with you." Obi-wan says, amusement in his eyes. _

_Ahsoka grinned and hopped after Anakin. _

_"Face it; you're stuck with me, Skyguy." Ahsoka says cheerfully and Anakin stops dead in his tracks as a couple of clones nearby began to snicker at the comment._

_"Wait, what did you just call me?! Don't get snippy with me, little one. You know, I don't think you're even old enough to become a Padawan." Anakin snaps and Ahsoka smirked, crossing her arms. _

_"Maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda clearly thinks so…" She says. _

_•◊•_

_"I'm sorry, Master…but I'm not coming back." Ahsoka says quietly and her hand closed around Anakin's hand, concealing a Padawan braid. _

_My eyes widened when I realized what I was seeing. Anakin's eyes widened as Ahsoka walked out of the room, and for a second, everyone was silent. _

_Then, Anakin's feet began to move forward and he broke out into a run to catch up to Ahsoka. _

_"Ahsoka!" He cries out, and I could practically hear the pain pulsating throughout his heart. _

_"Ahsoka, wait! Stop!" He yells and this time, Ahsoka stops in her tracks.  
"Why are you doing this?" Anakin asks painfully. Ahsoka crossed her arms. "The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?" She asks. "But I trusted you, I stood BY you!" Anakin protested but Ahsoka shook her head. "I KNOW you did, Anakin, and I'll be forever grateful for that but…I need to sort this out on my own, without the Council…" She turned away. "And without you." She finished quietly._

_Anakin turns away as well, and I felt as though my heart was breaking. _

_"I understand, Ahsoka…I understand what it feels like to want to leave…" He whispers and Ahsoka nods. "I know." She says quietly and Anakin's eyes widened. He turned just in time to watch Ahsoka disappear, walking down those Temple steps._

_•◊•_

_"Skyguy." _

_"Snips." _

_I watched on sadly as Anakin stops in his tracks, turning quickly to face my past self. "Don't call me that!" He growled and walked on faster in front of me. _

_I closed my eyes, trying to delete those images but I couldn't. There was too much hurt in these memories…too much agony and pain…_

_•◊•_

_"I have to find her." Anakin says angrily as Obi-wan shuts off the computer. _

_"We now, Anakin, but you must rest, first." Ahsoka says from behind and I watched quietly as the two escorted Anakin out of the library and to his quarters. _

_"I…She might be in danger!" Anakin protests but Ahsoka shook her head. "We got it, Anakin. We'll take care of it for now, alright?" She says gently and Anakin laid himself out on his bed, only to sit up and go straight into the streets of Coruscant. _

_I watched with wide eyes as Anakin gradually got himself into a fight, beaten down countless times. He runs out of the bar, a bloody nose sporting as well as a black eye and a couple of other bruises and cuts. _

_"Anakin, what are you doing here?" Obi-wan asks as Anakin runs into him. _

_"Anakin, is that blood? Don't tell me that's blood." Ahsoka says in a faint voice. _

_Before the memory could finish, I was whisked away._

_•◊•_

_"It is time to look into the future now." The man's voice whispers in my ear and I blinked. "What…what are you talking about?" I whispered but it was too late._

_•◊•_

_I landed somewhere with a soft thumping noise and I turned around carefully, wondering what was going on. Then, I felt heat waves coming off around me and could see volcanic rock. _

_Mustafar._

_I felt panic rise in me and I heard someone gasping for breath. I turned around, and my eyes widened when I saw Senator Admidala in the air, clawing at her neck for air. _

_Who was doing this? I turned to face the attacker and almost screamed when I saw Anakin's face, cold with determination. _

_"NO! Anakin, what are you doing?!" I screamed, running towards him. _

_But this was something that hadn't happened yet. I watched on, helpless as Padmé continued to choke. Obi-wan bursts out and he and Anakin locks into a light saber duel. _

_Slowly, Obi-wan takes the upper hand and Anakin is pushed into the fires of Mustafar. I let out a long scream, trying hard not to totally snap. _

_"Master!" I cried out, burying my face in my arms. "Please…no!" _

_Suddenly, I'm transported into watching Obi-wan and Padmé talk quietly in the ship. My eyes widen as Padmé gives birth to two children, one boy and one girl. _

_"Blast." I whispered, awed. Anakin and Padmé…they were…they were husband and wife! They would have children!_

_"Anakin still has some good left…" Padmé murmurs and I watched with tears as she falls back, her last breath leaving her body._

_•◊•_

"No, Master…" I whispered, heartbroken. "Very sad, isn't it?" The man says emotionlessly. "You could save him before this fate of his arrives."

I felt my hands wrap around my light saber and choked out, "Please…let me save him."

"Yes, you can. Just join us, and you will be able to save Anakin from this fate." The man says and I clutched the dirt with my hands.

"Last time someone told me to join them, Anakin got hurt. This will be different, right?" I murmured.

"Yes, it will." The man says. "Rise child, so you may rescue your master from the horrors that await him."

I swallowed and nodded. I stood before him and he gently taps my forehead.

Almost immediately, I felt emotions whirl around me, spinning me faster and faster, until I couldn't differentiate which were good and which were bad.

"You will join us." The man says coldly and I gasped for breath. I collapsed to my feet, trying to breathe in and out normally.

Suddenly, my head became clear. I began to see what was right and what was wrong.

And Anakin was wrong.

"What will you do, child?" The man asks and I stood to my feet, feeling rage and anger boil inside me.

"I will kill him." I growled and ran out of the tunnel.

•◊•

_What's going on? _

_A small part of my brain was waking up, screaming for me to stop. But I wasn't going to stop. _

_I closed my eyes and reopened them, watching myself walk into a dimly lit chamber. It was just like the memories, only this was happening NOW._

_I looked down at my hands. They were ghostly apparitions, and I knew with a start that this was the only side of me that hasn't totally given in to the people of Mortis. _

_I watched on, horrified as my physical being walks over to Anakin, who was standing with his back turned in the corner._

_"Hello, Cadena." Anakin says, and I blinked. There was something wrong about him…his voice sounded broken and fragile, as though it might shatter any second. Yet, there was a strange darkness in his voice…a thin veil of strength and anger underneath. _

_"How are you?" Anakin asks and he turns around to face my physical self. I almost let out a scream. His eyes were glowing yellow, like the Sith, and dark shadows played in his face, allowing him to look more sinister. _

_"Master." I choked out aloud to myself, but my physical being didn't even blink. I actually did scream when I saw her…me. _

_She wasn't me. _

_She was a monster._

_Her eyes were glowing as yellow as Anakin's, her hand gripped around her light saber. "Cadena, drop the light saber." Anakin says coldly, his own hand drifting towards his own blade. _

_"You are wrong. You do not deserve to live." Dark Cadena hisses and I bit my lip in frustration. _

_"No! Cadena, you're wrong! YOU are the one who can't live anymore…not after what I've seen…" Anakin whispers. _

_I couldn't handle this anymore. _

_I turned around and began sprinting into one of the tunnels, hoping that someone would help me…anyone! _

_"YOU WILL OBEY ME!" A voice yells from the distance and I heard a shout of pain following it. My heart almost dropped when I recognized the scream. _

_"Obi-wan!" I yelled and ran through the tunnels. At last, I caught sight of the older man, hunched up with tears streaking down his face. _

_I spotted the man who was torturing Obi-wan and felt anger burn inside of me like a hot stove. I thrust out my hand and Force choked him until he was gasping in the air, kicking and flailing around. _

_Obi-wan's eyes slowly opened and widened when he saw his attacker hanging in the air. _

_"You…are…a monster!" I screamed and watched as the life drained out of his eyes. He became limp and I threw him to the floor. I turned to Obi-wan, who was looking around, bewildered. _

_With shock, I realized that he couldn't see me. Then, I closed my eyes, sighing. 'Sorry, for this, Master, but you need to trust me.' I thought and began to Force push Obi-wan out of the tunnels. _

_"What…" Obi-wan murmurs and then I stopped him in front of the chamber. Dark Cadena and Dark Anakin were both dueling, and I could almost see the fury flying sparks from their eyes._

_"No! Anakin! Cadena! Stop it this instant!" Obi-wan yells but if they heard him, they didn't acknowledge. _

_Then, Dark Anakin kicks Dark Cadena to the ground, light saber at the ready._

_About to deliver the killing blow._

**A/N: I know, I'm pretty evil for a writer. :)**

**Cadena: You can say THAT again...**

**Me: I know that this is sorta going along the lines of the Mortis arc, and I'm sorry that it couldn't be as original, but this idea COULD NOT STOP POPPING IN MY HEAD so I just HAD to write it. Plus, it's another...Cadena and Ahsoka parallel, to give Anakin the sense of having a Padawan again. So yeah. **

**Cadena: -_- Also known as you are WAY too big of a fan of Ahsoka. **

**Ahsoka: :) **

**Me: Well, it's true! She's awesome!**

**Cadena: If I was in the show, I wonder if I would have fans...**

**Anakin: *snort* No way, you're too annoying.**

**Cadena: AM NOT! Please, you only have fans 'cause people think you're cute and good looking. **

**Me: *blush* N-n-noooo, I mean, Anakin is also funny, and smart and reckless and stuff...**

**Obi-wan: Most Jedi would AVOID being reckless.**

**Me: Hey, a girl likes a bad boy sometimes. **

**Cadena: It's true. **

**Anakin: WHAT?! O.O **

**Cadena and me: Nothing...**

**Ahsoka: Well, Lux is a gentleman, I'll give you that.**

**Cadena: Eh. **

**Me: I don't care if it's a gentleman or a bad boy, just someone who's...*blush* Why are we talking about this?! Cadena, do the review notice!**

**Cadena: WHAT? *sigh* Please review, give feedback, no haters. There. **

**Me: Thank you. **

**Anakin: Why are we talking about boy-girl relationships again? **

**Obi-wan: *covers ears* **

**Me: Erm...I dunno...speaking of which, I'm gonna go, bye! *blush* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks so much for the support and everything, it was great to hear from you guys. :) Long live Star Wars! It was also fantastic to hear that you guys liked the Mortis arc and all that, really, it was my favorite arc. And for those of you who DID NOT watch it, well, check it out when you get the chance, it was a seriously amazing part of the Clone Wars, and it brought up a bunch of questions and awesomeness and et cetera. Anyways, enough of that! Read on! :)**

Chapter 9.

Anakin—

Just as my light saber was about to cut off Cadena's head, I felt a tugging sensation in my gut and I was thrown backwards. I turned, furious and saw Obi-wan glaring at the two of us.

"Anakin…no!" He yells and jumped down in front of us.

"Get out of the way, Master!" Cadena growled, standing up. "You have no idea what he's capable of!"

Obi-wan shook his head. "Anakin, Cadena…don't you see? This is all a trap! You could have killed each other!" He says.

"That's what we're trying to DO!" Cadena yells. Obi-wan turned to me sadly. "Anakin, this happened to you before…you don't remember it because the Father wiped your memory clean because he was afraid that you would turn to the Dark Side too early…Anakin, you can't do this!"

I shook my head. "No, Master…you don't understand what I've seen…" I whispered brokenly. "How many deaths I've caused, how much destruction I will allow to happen…"

Obi-wan walked closer to me. "Anakin…put the light saber down and we can end this…" He whispers.

"NO! Obi-wan, you don't understand!" I yelled and brandished my light saber at his face. Obi-wan ducks and suddenly, I watched as his light saber levitated from his belt into his hand and activated…by itself.

Obi-wan's eyes widened. Obviously, he was just as surprised as I was. Obi-wan quickly takes a defensive stance, and I could tell from the pain in his eyes that he didn't want to hurt me.

Well, too bad.

"You should have stayed out of this when you had the chance, Master." I said in a low voice and lunged at him. Obi-wan began to defend my strikes, his face contorted with sorrow and anger at the same time.

I felt Cadena jumping on my back, trying to cut me down but I rolled over, tripping her feet. Then, I hear footsteps running and the sound of light sabers being ignited. I looked up to see Ahsoka, fury in her eyes. "Anakin, what are you THINKING?" She asks and Cadena begins to duel with her.

"SILENCE!" I heard Naasir yell and I immediately looked up at him.

Naasir looked displeased as he set down to look at us all. "Who brought these two here?" He growls, pointing at Ahsoka and Obi-wan.

"No one." Cadena replies sullenly. Naasir narrowed his eyes at us all and he shouts, "LIARS!"

Just before he could strike us, he was lifted into the air, and slammed back to the ground. My eyes widened and I rolled out of the way as he was thrown around the room, again and again.

"Stop…this." Naasir gasps but he is thrown to the wall again. Obi-wan backs away slowly, his eyes scanning the room.

Then, we all see it.

A figure in white was controlling Naasir with cold determination in her movements. Then, the figure lifts her head and I saw Cadena glaring at all of us.

"You all are in SO much trouble." She says, striding over to us.

I looked down at the Cadena standing next to me. Her eyes were wide and she screams, "YOU!"

The bright Cadena shakes her head and says quietly, "Calanthe, come help me with this."

"Calanthe?" Ahsoka whispers and sure enough, the woman steps out, a sorrowful look on her face. She looks down at Naasir and sighs. "Too much destruction, too much like the last time." She says sadly and she tapped my forehead.

I crumpled to my knees and fell to the cold floor, losing consciousness.

•◊•

I felt my head pounding along with my heartbeat and let out a low moan of pain.  
Everywhere hurt so bad…why did it hurt?

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I heard Ahsoka and Obi-wan shifting in their sleep and I watched as they sat up.

Ahsoka looks over to me tiredly and whispers, "You're not evil anymore, right?" I blinked and tilted my head. "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

Ahsoka lets out a sigh of relief and she shook her head. "Never mind, Skyguy." She whispers. "What happened?" Obi-wan murmurs, looking around himself and then buries his face in his arms.

"Never mind, I remember." He says tiredly.

'I still don't.' I think indignantly to myself and I looked down to see Cadena. Her eyes were still closed, and I poked her.

"Cadena, come on, let's get out of here." I murmured. Cadena didn't respond.

"Cadena, wake up." Ahsoka says loudly, walking over to her. I shot Obi-wan a worried look and in a flash, we were all circled around Cadena.

"She's dead." A voice whispers around the room and we all stood up, light sabers at the ready. "Who said that?" I growled out loud. Naasir steps out from the shadows, a ghostly image of himself, hatred in his eyes. "She is dead." He says. "And it's all your fault."

He disappeared just before the light saber could make way into him.

"Anakin, he's just a ghost…he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Obi-wan yells and I looked back down at Cadena.

"She's not dead!" I growled but something told me that I was hoping only in vain. "She can't be dead!"

I grabbed Cadena's shoulders and began to shake her. "Cadena, you're not gone, right?! Cadena?!" I yelled, my voice getting louder and louder.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan says quietly and I looked up at him. He wordlessly pointed at Cadena's wrist for me to check the pulse. I shook my head. I couldn't do it; I didn't want to do it.

"Anakin, it's the only way." Obi-wan tells me and I can tell that he was trying hard not to lose himself as well.

I bit my lip and swallowed hard. I gently placed my fingers over the flesh on Cadena's wrist, feeling around for the steady and reassuring thumping of her heart.

Nothing.

My eyes widened and I rapidly moved my fingers along, hoping that I was just in the wrong place.

Still nothing.

"Oh, no…" Ahsoka murmurs, her eyes brimming with tears but I didn't say anything. This had happened before, I knew it…back on Mortis, the original Mortis, Ahsoka had died…only to be risen back to life because the Daughter gave up all her remaining power to bring her back.

But the Daughter isn't alive anymore.

She's not even here.

"How did she even die?" Obi-wan asks in hushed tones but I didn't reply. "Cadena…" I whispered and grabbed her hand.

It might have been just me, but it was already growing cold.

•◊•

No one else bothered us as we found our way back to the surface.

Just as a villager would come around the corner, I would kill it quickly or Ahsoka would knock them out. I couldn't help myself, I felt just as angry and useless as I had when my own mother died in my arms, or when Ahsoka was wrongly judged for being guilty of the bombing back a couple months ago.

I held Cadena's limp body in my arms and we all laid ourselves out on the grass, helpless and on the verge to break.

"We can't get off this place without a ship." I heard Ahsoka quietly murmur to Obi-wan, but I ignored it all.

I was still crouched over Cadena, still hoping that she would wake up, that this was all just a horrible nightmare…

"She has been through much." A familiar voice says quietly in my ear and I looked up. Calanthe was smiling down at me sadly, gesturing to Cadena's lifeless body. Ahsoka and Obi-wan were silent behind me as they walked up. I clutched Cadena's hand and whispered, "Can you bring her back?"

I felt Ahsoka looking down at me, and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

I had said the same thing when she also died in Mortis…and she was raised…why couldn't Cadena?

"Please, you have to." I whispered painfully. Calanthe, despite all of the bitterness and sadness that was welling around in the air, smiled in amusement.

"I don't HAVE to do anything." She says gently. "But I'll try." Calanthe set herself down gently next to Cadena's still body and murmured words under her breath. "Now, Anakin, join your mind with hers." Calanthe says quietly and I blinked. "What?" I whispered.

Calanthe outstretched her hand. "You must do it to help your friend." She says and I nodded. I gave her my hand and I was thrown into Cadena's head.

I watched as all of her thoughts merged with mine, how she looked up at me in her eyes, how she thought that the Jedi was the only home that she had left…

Calanthe suddenly let go of me and I was brought back to reality. I gasped a couple times, trying to even out my breath and I looked back up. Calanthe was waving her hand gently over Cadena's face.

I watched with wide eyes as both bodies glowed brightly and then it stopped.

Calanthe slumped over in her position and she sits back up with forlorn eyes.

For a second, we all held our breath. Ahsoka squeezed my shoulder and then Cadena's eyes flickered open.

That was all I needed.

I launched myself at her just as she had done with me, and didn't let go.

Cadena mumbled something that was muffled in my tunic and I mumbled, "What is it?"

I drew her back and Cadena gave me a weak smile. "Nice to see you, too, Master." She says and I smiled at her, enveloping her into another hug.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan sat down next to us, grinning as Cadena rested her forehead on my shoulder.

"So…I died?" Cadena whispers in my ear and I nodded. Cadena lifts her head to look at me and she smirks. "Aw, look at that…you DO care." She says, grinning and I tried to roll my eyes but I just squeezed her tighter. "Don't ever say that, silly." I whispered. "I care about you a LOT and you know it."

Cadena's breath came in sharply and then she hugged me back. "I know, Master." She says quietly and we finally let go of each other.

"We need to get off this planet." Cadena tells me and I nodded wearily. I never thought I would say this, but all I wanted to do was cut down some battle droids, get in the middle of a different skirmish, and head home, where I wouldn't have to see crazy Mortis people anymore.

"I'm afraid that will not happen." Calanthe says quietly and we all looked up at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked gruffly. "We're going to try and get off."

Calanthe shook her head. "I will try to help, but not everyone will allow this to happen. My people are strong; they are bloodthirsty for those who killed their leader." She says.

"Then what about you? You're his sister." Cadena replied shakily. I realized with a start that it was her who killed Naasir. Of course she would be a little nervous.

Calanthe laughed, slight hatred mixed in with the light sound. "I stand for what is right. My brother has fallen much farther than I had wished for…" She says and then looks back at us. "We will set off to find your ship and fix it right away."

We stood up and then Ahsoka says slowly, "The ship is beyond repair…it crashed here." Calanthe smiled gently. "This place is completely made out of the Force and thoughts of…Force users. We will find a way." She said.

I nodded and we stood up. "Where is your ship?" Calanthe asks us as we begin collecting our things from the tent.

"It's just a little way from here." I said, slinging the pack around my shoulders. Cadena looks up at me with wide eyes and says, "The bridge."

Ahsoka sucks in a breath and shakes her head. "We'll have to remake it again." She says. Calanthe looks at us, amused. "I think I know what you are talking about." Calanthe tells us.

"We had to cross a ravine." Cadena says in a flat voice. "We made a bridge structure, but it must have collapsed by now."

Calanthe shrugged. "No matter." She says. "We'll just go down the ravine."

My mouth dropped open and then Cadena narrows her eyes at Calanthe. "Ah…I don't mean to sound so rude, but have you lost your mind?!" Cadena asks incredulously.

"Don't worry. It'll be quite safe." Calanthe says. "I've done it thousands of times with my people."

Cadena raised an eyebrow. "You mean the same people who are out to kill us?" She asks. "They're out to kill you, not us." Calanthe points out and Cadena rolls her eyes.

I sighed and we walked off out of the village.

**A/N: Yeah, I made Cadena die and come back to life like Ahsoka and-**

**Anakin: SILENCE! I KILL YOU!**

**Me: O.o Well, now I know who's been watching too much Jeff Dunham and Achmed the Dead Terrorist...**

**Anakin: What? No...I was just telling you to not spoil for those who didn't watch the Mortis arc yet...but yeah, Jeff Dunham is pretty funny. :)**

**Me: I know, right? STOP TOUCHING ME...I KILL YOU! XD There's actually a video by SkyguysSkygirl who made you say that...**

**Anakin: Really?! **

**Me: Yeah, you're practically famous in the Youtube world...**

**Anakin: Huh...**

**Cadena: *singing* EVERYBODY LOVES ME...**

**Me: Yeah, and there's that other song, too...a lot of people made videos of you with that song playing. **

**Anakin: *grins* Well, it's true...**

**Me: Don't get cocky, Anakin. -_- For your cockiness, you must pay and do the review notice!**

**Anakin: *sigh* I knew that there was a catch...Please review, give feedback, and no hate comments...-_-**

**Me: Thank you. :) **

**Cadena: See ya guys all later! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiiii doods! :) I am so happy to be updating, la la la! Again, big apologies for those of you who are still waiting for that update on 'The Best Day', it's taking a little longer than I had hoped for it to be...-_- But yeah! It'll be up any day now, hopefully! :) So anyways, yeah, I know that I gave some of you a slight shock when I killed off Cadena, but YAY she's back in the game! :D Another thing, to answer a guest user's question if I'm making any more books-YES I want to make more books, and I've already started on the next one, and I've written only two and a half chapters on it, but if you guys want more books, then you'll have to say so that I can post it. :) Anyways, read on for the next chapter!**

Chapter 10.

Cadena—

I was still curious and uneasy about Calanthe's ways when we reached the ravine.

"We'll just climb down now." Calanthe says lightly and my eyes popped open. "You're…you're kidding me, right?" I said slowly, looking down at the river that was raging below. "Cadena, I do not 'kid' around at such matters." Calanthe says seriously and lifts a leg over the cliff's edge, slowly making her way down.

"That is not safe…" I murmured and Anakin flashed me a smirk. "C'mon, Cadena, we'll be fine…" He says but looks down again. "Right." I said, rolling my eyes. "Be careful with your footing!" Calanthe calls over and I grimaced.

"Do we have a choice?" I asked Anakin. He shook his head. I sighed and slowly lowered myself over the cliff. "Master…" I whispered, my eyes wide. "Don't worry, Cadena, I got your back." Anakin says as he watches me slowly make my way down. I squeezed my eyes tight for a moment, hoping that my hands weren't as sweaty as they felt.

I saw Obi-wan and Ahsoka go down in the corner of my eye but I didn't dare look over them. My foot shakily reached over to a small ledge and I lowered myself down.

Anakin climbed down right after. "Are you okay back there, Cadena?" He asks worriedly and I tried hard not to look down. "Just…peachy." I said, panting a little.

"Careful up there!" Calanthe's voice says from below me and I nodded. I gripped onto the rocks tighter as I reached down for another ledge.

Then, Obi-wan shouts, "Everyone, quiet! Listen!"

We all paused, becoming much more intense than we already were.

After a quiet and tense second, we heard it. At first I had thought that it was just the rushing water, but now I could vaguely hear the shouts and thundering feet of the villagers running for us.

"They must know that we are here!" Calanthe cries and I flinched. "You must hurry!" Calanthe yells and I felt Ahsoka and Obi-wan climb down quicker.

"Master…" I whispered. "Don't worry, Cadena, just pick up the pace. Maybe they won't see us." Anakin says reassuringly, but the slight shake in his voice told me that he was just as nervous as I was.

I climbed down a little more and judging from the sounds of the villagers, they were practically on top of us.

I shifted my hand positions on the ledge that I was holding on to and dared to look up.

"There!" A villager screams and I flinched as the crowd roared for bloodshed.

"Cadena!" Anakin yells over his shoulder. "I got it!" I shouted back and I scrambled down as fast as I could.

I saw it before Anakin did.

"Master!" I screamed and Anakin turned around to look at me, but it was too late. A villager had grabbed a hold of a long pole and had shoved it at Anakin.

"What the…" Anakin mumbles and he toppled off the cliff. "No!" I screamed and reached out my hands to levitate him back.

What I forgot was that my hands were the only things that were allowing me to hold onto the cliff.

"Cadena! Anakin!" I heard Ahsoka scream and suddenly, the shouts were drowned out by water.

Water.

It was freezing and I was trying my best to kick back up to the surface. Anakin's body floated past me and I grabbed onto his arm, trying to get us both back up.

He was weighing me down, but I didn't care. I needed to get back up…the current was pulling me back.

_Master, wake up! _I screamed through the Force but it was no use.

Oxygen was quickly running out for me and my own limbs were becoming tired and exhausted. I felt my eyes slowly closing and everything faded back into the darkness.

•◊•

I woke up with a warm blanket wrapped around me and for a second, I thought I was dead and had actually joined the Force until I heard fire crackling and familiar voices speaking in hushed, worried tones.

I slowly cracked my eyes open and saw the blurry outlines of Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Calanthe sitting across from me with a fire between us.

I turned my slowly to see Anakin's own head resting on my shoulder. 'Well…that's a change.' I thought to myself and turned back to my other companions.

"You're awake." Ahsoka says, relieved and I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. "What happened?" I asked groggily, trying to get rid of the soreness in my head. "You fell with Anakin into the river, remember?" Ahsoka tells me. "We got you out, and we camped out in a cave that we all found." Obi-wan adds tiredly.

"Oh." I said shortly and then pointed at Anakin, who was still sleeping. "And…can you explain this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Calanthe shrugged. "It was the only way to keep you two from having hypothermia." She says gently and I nodded.

"Right…so how much closer are we to the ship again?" I asked. "We just need to follow a couple of tunnels, and we'll be on our way again." Ahsoka tells me and I nodded.

I shifted my body position and then felt the warm wind touch my skin for the first time. I blinked and looked down at myself, biting back a scream.

I pulled the blanket tighter around me and then whispered, "Who…who undressed me? Give me back my clothes…now!"

Obi-wan managed to keep his face clean of expression, but I knew that he would have burst out laughing any minute.

Ahsoka gave me a small smile and she passed me my undershirt and leggings and…unfortunately, underwear in front of Master Kenobi. "Sorry, but we had to do it." She says gently. "It was the only way to keep you from becoming ill."

I shuddered slightly as I took the clothes and then whispered, "So…is Anakin…?" I slowly turned to look at him. Thankfully, the blanket was wrapped up too tight for me to see anything, but I could already tell that he didn't have any proper garments on, either.

"Remind me to have my memory wiped of this when we get back home." I muttered and went in a corner to change. I returned back to my seat, feeling better with clothes on and then asked, "What's the plan?"

Calanthe sits forward and replied, "We just need to travel a couple more feet and then we'll find the tunnel system that will need us back to surface." I sighed and leaned back. "Well…I'm sorry to bring this up now, but this officially stinks." I muttered.

Obi-wan sighs. "Patience, young one." He says calmly.

I blew out some more air and watched the night sky from inside and then I heard Anakin letting out a low moan as he awoke.

I turned around slowly and Anakin's eyes fluttered open. He sees me and mumbles, "'Sup, Cadena?" I managed to give him a half smile and then whispered, "Don't move." Anakin's eyes widened and he sat up. "What? Is there something…" His voice drifted off as he looked down at himself and I looked away.

"What the hell?!" He shouts. I cringed and kept my eyes covered. "Anakin, relax." Obi-wan says flatly. "Ahsoka, Calanthe, Cadena, your eyes must be closed."

"I am a healer." Was Calanthe's stiff reply. "Seeing undressed men is not abnormal in my eyes."

I snorted but kept my eyes closed as I felt Anakin moving around to the corner. It wasn't until he finally tapped my shoulder that I actually allowed my eyes to open up.

"Uh…are you decent?" I muttered and Anakin sits down next to me. "Yeah, I am." He said shortly and I finally turned to face him.

It might have been just the fire, but his face looked flushed and I couldn't help but to pity him. Not being properly dressed in front of his Padawan twice_ within the same mission…_well, I would be pretty embarrassed, too.

"I'll take watch." Anakin declares and Obi-wan nodded. Within a couple seconds, almost everyone was passed out, sleeping.

I chuckled lightly under my breath. They must have been exhausted.

"Thanks for doing that back there." Anakin says quietly and I shrugged. "You would have done the same for me." I replied. Anakin looks down at me and grins, poking me teasingly on the shoulder. "We got each other's backs, remember that, Cadena." He says.

I laughed and replied, "Don't worry, Master. Let's just try to get back in one piece when we return home." Anakin nods and said, "This place is disturbing." I snorted, shaking my head. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Master." I muttered.

Anakin shrugged in his endearing way and asks, "Don't you want to get some rest?" I shook my head. "I'm not tired at all." I replied. Anakin smirks and leans against the cave wall. "Then you can give me some company while I watch." He says.

I rolled my eyes but sat across from him and we listened to the water rushing a couple feet away from us. The sky was dotted with stars and I couldn't help but to admire them, Of course, I was a little TOO close to stars at some occasions, so I have grown bored of being around them, but from down here, the view really was magnificent.

However, a different part of my brain says that out there, there are probably some Republic cruisers trying to shoot down some Separatist frigates as we speak.

Well, that definitely ruined the picture.

War was inevitable, and for the millionth time, I begin wondering if we were really doing the right thing. As in 'we', I meant the Jedi.

We were peacekeepers, not warriors, and we all knew that…then why bother fighting in this war? I have been told it was to protect the galaxy, but sometimes, I just thought that we made it all so much worse…

I didn't know if I had revealed my thoughts by facial expressions or that Anakin just picked up on my discomfort and anxiety, but he broke the silence.

"Don't worry, Cadena, we'll get out of here soon." Anakin whispers reassuringly to me. "I know, Master." I replied, still keeping my eyes on the stars.

Anakin sits down next to me and then nudges me gently on the shoulder. "Come on, Cadena. I know you…you're not telling me something." He says quietly.

I sighed and then said, "I was just wondering about the war…I mean, it's so awful that I can't even look at the freaking STARS without thinking about it…war corrupts everything I see now."

For a minute, we're both silent, mulling this over, and then Anakin says, "I know what you mean."

I pulled my legs to my chest and whispered, "I just want this all over now…I understand that it's our duty as Jedi to protect the galaxy…but if the Jedi weren't involved in this…would the war be over by now? I mean, if Force-users weren't involved in this…wouldn't it be done?"

Anakin took in a sharp intake of breath and then says warningly, "Cadena…"

But I shrugged him off. "Think about it…I mean, sometimes the Separatist get the upper hand in this war because of the Sith controlling them…and you know what they say, Master…it's easier to do the wrong thing rather than the right." I said.

"Cadena, look at me." Anakin says sharply but I glared at the ground. "Even this place is completely dark…Master, if being a Force user is always like this, then…"

Anakin clamped his hand over my mouth and I looked up at him, shocked to find almost anger and pain shining through his eyes in a way they have never been shown to me before.

"Cadena, don't be so reckless with your words." Anakin tells me. "Don't ever think like that, do you hear me?!"

I blinked, surprised by his outburst but clenched my teeth and asked, "Why? You and I both know it's true. Without the Sith, and maybe even without the Jedi, the war wouldn't have been so violent. We're just making it worse…this place made me see that."

Anakin shook his head. "Cadena, I know how you feel…but we're also trying to fight this war because it's our duty." He says quietly.

I sneered and said bitterly, "So that's our duty? To become fighters and generals in war? We're peacekeepers, Master, and yet because of our abilities, we have become sucked into this madness."

Anakin sighs and slowly dropped his hand. He just stared at me for a couple minutes, which began to make me feel uncomfortable. Something about his stare made me feel as though he knew exactly what was running around my head. Or he knew what I was talking about.

"I can't force you to think differently, Cadena…but just know that I understand your thoughts and feelings about this war…so don't feel too upset by it, okay?" He says softly and I nodded reluctantly. Anakin gave me a small smile and I went back to leaning against the cave wall.

•◊•

Someone whapped me on the head and I woke up, ready to blow that person to bits.

Anakin was smirking at me as I sat up and I glared at him. "What was that for?" I whined. Anakin shrugged. "You always do that to me, I was wondering how you would feel if I did it to you." He says playfully and I growled at him.

"Come on, are you two ready?" Obi-wan asks and I looked around. Daylight was filtering through our cave and I inwardly cursed. I grabbed my pack and Calanthe led us into the tunnels.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, playful Anakin and Cadena broter/sisterly love. :) It's funny, though, last night I was feeling nostalgic so I did NOT STOP WATCHING THE CLONE WARS. It was just episode after episode after episode of Anakin, Ahsoka, Padmé, Obi-wan, Satine, etc. I mean, I've been having those little bursts of nostalgia lately...can you blame me? Especially since the Clone Wars won't be going on anymore...I mean, the Rebels will be a new series after the Clone Wars, and I heard that Ahsoka was going to be in it, but I really really don't want to see Anakin as the Dark Side...not yet, anyways. **

**Cadena: What will happen to me when Anakin turns to the Dark Side? **

**Me: I have a different plan for you...! :) **

**Cadena: Will you be revealing it soon, though? **

**Me: Well, that's the thing...so I've been thinking of yes, I'll try to continue the Cadena and Anakin series up to FIVE books, 'cause Ahsoka was only around for five seasons...I feel as though I've explained this already but if I did, I apologize, I'm doing it again. But yeah...so hold onto your horses and tell me if you want the books to come out soon. :) **

**Cadena: Please...**

**Me: Yes, a definite please. :) **

**Anakin: *crosses arms* I already know what you have planned, Caroline...and how do you guys say it in your generation? NOT COOL. **

**Me: I'm sorry, Anakin, but it makes sense! Plus, it's gonna be super emotional. :') **

**Anakin: Again...NOT COOL. **

**Me: Sorry. *shrug* Do the review notice. **

**Anakin: How is it that you act so nonchalant saying that? **

**Me: It's a gift. **

**Anakin: I can see that. -_- Please review, give feedback, no hater comments please. **

**Cadena: *going through my laptop history* Wow...you've watched a LOT of Clone Wars episodes...**

**Me: I told you. :) **

**Cadena: And...you've been watching a lot of...MASTER, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! **

**Anakin: Er...what's what, Cadena? **

**Cadena: *points at the screen of Anakin and Padmé kissing* WHAT THE HELL?! **

**Anakin: *quickly shuts the laptop and turns to me* CAROLINE! **

**Me: What? It's a random episode! **

**Anakin: WHY DID YOU-WHY ARE YOU WATCHING THAT!**

**Me: I WASN'T WATCHING THAT! I WAS JUST FLIPPING THROUGH RANDOM SCENES...and I paused at that scene! BY ACCIDENT!**

**Anakin: Well, NOW CADENA KNOWS!**

**Me: SHE KINDA ALREADY KNEW!**

**Anakin: GAH! YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE! *runs out of the room* **

**Cadena: YOU CALL ME A TEENAGER?! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi doods! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...I'm trying to stretch out my heeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooo ooooooooos today for no apparent reason...-_- Anyways, so THANK YOU DOODS for the continuous support! :D :D :) (::) COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! OM NOM NOM! :) (::) Actually, I saw this HILARIOUS video labeled as 'The REAL reason why Anakin Joined the Dark Side...' and it plays da COOKIE MONSTER SONG! :) :D SING WITH MEEEEEEEEEEE...C IS FOR COOKIE DAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! C IS FOR COOKIE DAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR MEEEE! C IS FOR COOKIE DAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! OH, COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIE STARTS WITH C! So...yeah! Check that video out, it's SO hilarious! :) :) It really makes me smile all the time! :)**

Chapter 11.

Anakin—

Calanthe walked up in front, Obi-wan and Ahsoka next, and I brought up the back with Cadena in front of me.

The tunnels were dark but the ceilings were high, so we ignited our light sabers to see the way around. Calanthe had no problem navigating through the multiple tunnels, even without the light.

I wiped some sweat from my face and looked up at Cadena, who had gone silent from the moment we stepped into the tunnels. "Cadena?" I whispered and she turned around to look at me. Her face was pale and her eyes were dull and glazed.

My eyes widened and I asked, "Are you alright?" Cadena nods, giving me a shaky smile. "It's just…hard to breathe in here." She says. I frowned. "Cadena, it's fine. You've been in high altitudes before; you know how to breathe…"

Cadena tilted her head, a little dazed. "Really?" She asks sluggishly and leaned against the wall. "Is everything alright back there?" Obi-wan asks and I swallowed. "I don't think so." I said quietly but Cadena shouts, "Everything is fine!"

I glared at her and seethed, "Liar. Cadena, come on." Cadena squeezes her eyes shut and then reopens them. "It's nothing, Master. It's just…wow, it's really warm in here, huh?" She murmured and fell to her knees.

"Cadena!" I shouted and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asks, turning around. I knelt down, carefully scooping Cadena up and said, "She passed out. I don't know what happened."

Calanthe rushed over to us and put her hand over Cadena's forehead, and cracked open her eyes slowly.

"She's been stung." Calanthe says seriously and I blinked. "By what? She hasn't been stung by anything this entire trip." I said quietly.

"No, Anakin, she has." Obi-wan says, his eyes wide. "When we crash landed, I told you that some bug had its stinger in her neck…we removed it, and we didn't know what it was, remember?"

Realization dawned to me and I shook Cadena. "Hey, wake up…come on, wake up!" I shouted, grabbing her arms.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Calanthe shouted at me. "She is in a fragile state, and cannot be violently shocked, physically or mentally."

Ahsoka shot me a glare and I sighed. "I'll carry her." I offered and Calanthe nodded. "There's a rock chamber not too far from here, we'll take her there." She says.

I nodded and I lifted Cadena up slowly.

"What will happen to her?" Obi-wan asks quietly to Calanthe. "She will undergo fever, some seizures, and perhaps multiple…kinds of disorientation. We'll have her back on her feet in no time." Calanthe says. "How come the effects didn't come until now?" Ahsoka asks.

"That is normal. The sting does not usually register to the victim until a couple days later, as it makes its way to the bloodstream." Calanthe replied.

I looked down at Cadena, whose eyes were still closed, her breathing shallow.

"Will we be able to cure her, though?" I asked. Calanthe smiled sadly. "There is no cure found. All we have is time. The victims usually get better after a day or two, so no need to worry." She says quietly.

I inwardly moaned. Frustration was building up inside of me. All I wanted right now was to just get home, where we could go back to our normal lives…or at least, normal enough.

"The chamber is up ahead." Calanthe calls over her shoulder.

We all nodded in reply and Obi-wan carefully moved his light saber around so we could get a better look over where we were going.

At last, we reached the large room and I carefully lowered Cadena to the ground.

Cadena's eyes opened and she mumbles, "Hey, Master…" I managed to smirk at her and she sat up. "Throat hurts." She said scratchily and I nodded, handing her a canteen. She slops some water into her mouth and I held her steady.

Cadena handed me back the canteen and asks, "What happened?"

"The bug you got stung by…it has some side effects." I told her quietly and Cadena winced. "Oh." She murmurs.

I looked around her neck region and frowned. "That's weird though, I don't see any sting mark or anything." I said thoughtfully.

"Of course not." Calanthe says from behind. "The bug does not want to be revealed, so the mark would disappear right after the victim is stung."

Cadena closed her eyes and she mutters, "That's great. Good night."

I smirked and whispered, "Get some rest, Cadena."

Cadena gave me a fraction of a nod and I turned to Obi-wan and Ahsoka, who were talking quietly over the matters at hand.

Calanthe wordlessly handed me a cloth that was soaked in water. It wasn't exactly a compress, but it would have to do. I nodded in thanks and pressed it against her forehead.

I watched Cadena for a couple more moments before standing up to join Obi-wan and Ahsoka. "Looks like we'll be staying here for a little longer." I said tiredly and Obi-wan nodded. "We've realized that." Ahsoka says quietly. "I just want to get off this stupid planet." I grumbled and Obi-wan sighs. "Don't worry, Anakin, we got off the first Mortis, we'll get off of here if we can help it." He said.

I nodded and turned back to Cadena. "She'll be fine, Anakin. Give her some time." Obi-wan said, as though reading my thoughts. Now that I think of it, he probably _can _but I decided not to linger too much on that idea, especially since Cadena can already pop into my thoughts whenever she wanted to.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I know, Master…I just want to make sure that she won't be too badly affected by all this…" I mumbled.

"She won't Anakin, she'll be safe." Obi-wan says reassuringly and I nodded. "Get some rest, Anakin. We'll watch over Cadena for now." Ahsoka says quietly and I opened my mouth to protest but Obi-wan shook his head. "We'll wake you up if anything happens." Obi-wan promises and I sighed.

"Come on, Skyguy." Ahsoka says lightly and she pushed me over to a corner across the chamber.

I sighed and laid out on my back on the ground, looking at the rock ceiling and eventually fell asleep.

•◊•

"Ahsoka! Let go of her!"

"Gah!"

"Move everything away from her so she won't get injured!"

I jumped up to my feet, igniting my light saber, my eyes scanning the room frantically for any sign of attack. Instead, my eyes dropped on Cadena's writhing form.

Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her body shaking and jerking around. "Cadena!" I cried out and grabbed her hand.

"No, Anakin!" Obi-wan and Ahsoka's arms latched onto mine and they dragged me away. "What's going on with her?" I cried out, trying to struggle against them. "I need to help her!"

"It's a simple seizure, Anakin; she must undergo this one if she is to go back to normal!" Obi-wan says in my ear and I watched sadly as Cadena continued to shake.

After what seemed like a years, Cadena finally stopped and her eyes closed. Her breathing was labored as though she had just come back from running around.

I walked slowly over to Cadena. Her skin was clammy at the touch and she looked up at me tiredly. "What's going on?" She asked quietly. "You had a seizure. Calanthe told us that you would have something like this." I replied.

Cadena shuddered and she stretched her arms. "I feel strange." She mumbled. "Like someone just stepped all over me."

"Not to worry, Cadena, you'll be fine." Calanthe says gently.

Cadena nodded and she sat up. "What time is it?" Cadena mumbled, rubbing her temples. I sighed. "We're underground, Cadena. We can't tell right now." I replied. Cadena yawns and stretched. "Well, I'm feeling better now." She says. "Let's get moving!"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Calanthe, who slowly shook her head. "Cadena lay back down. Calanthe told us to give it a day or two." I replied.

Then, it happened.

Cadena's eyes flashed red and she stands up, her height growing until she was towering over me…and I'm taller than her.

"YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Cadena roared and I ducked out of the way before she could smash me into a pancake.

"What…what happened to Cadena?!" Ahsoka shouts. "Those are the side effects and disorientation I was talking about!" Calanthe replies, nimbly avoiding Cadena.

"Disorientation?!" I yelled incredulously and ducked again. "How do we snap her out of it?" I asked. "You don't! Give it a minute, she'll be out of it soon." Calanthe replied and I slapped my forehead. "Of course." I mumbled and we all pressed against the wall, holding our breaths.

Sure enough, Cadena shrank back to her regular form, her eyes wide and filled with shock and fear. "Master…?" She whispers, stumbling down. I ran towards her and sat her back up. "It's fine, Cadena, you're alright." I said gently.

Cadena's pulse was quick and tense, and I could almost hear her heartbeat pounding. "That was…awful." She says, breathing heavily. "Don't worry; it'll all be over soon." I told her quietly. Cadena rubbed the sides of her neck, as though she would feel the sting. "I don't understand all this…" She says. I sighed. "It'll be over, Cadena. Trust me." I replied.

Cadena nods and closed her eyes, shaking slightly. I clenched my hand, ready to back away if she launches into another seizure, but she was just shuddering.

"I'll stay up this time." I told Obi-wan and Ahsoka. They nodded and rested in the corner.

I sat myself down next to Cadena's sleeping form and brushed the dirt and dust from my kneecaps.

"She is close to you, yes?" Calanthe asks quietly from a corner and I looked up, surprised. "She's my apprentice." I said uncertainly. "Of course I would be close to her."

Calanthe smiles. "And yet, you tell us that attachments are not the Jedi way." She says. I blinked. "How did you even know about that? I never told—"

"We know many things, Skywalker. In my opinion, we know a little too much." Calanthe laughed lightly, but I could hear bitterness overlapping it.

I sighed and said, "Cadena is young, and she needs someone to teach her how to survive in this war. That's my duty. To teach and protect her at the same time."

Calanthe shook her head at the ground. "I know of your struggles, Skywalker. I know how much you hide from your friends and how much you fear and hate some parts of the world. Everyone tells you that those emotions are dangerous…and still you have them. You can't control them…why is that?" She whispers and I glared at her.

"Stop it. You don't understand, and don't try to. You may be able to read my mind and know my stories, but just because you know about them doesn't mean you'll understand them." I said harshly. Calanthe stretched out her hands. "You misjudge me. I do not try to understand your past…or your future. However, as many people would have told you by now, you should not cling onto it." She says quietly.

I glared at her as she shook her head. "My brother was wrong to let you even see a small glimpse of the future…it is a good thing your memory was wiped." She whispered. I blinked. "Wait, my memory was wiped about it?" I asked. Calanthe nodded. "As was Cadena's. She saw some horrible things about the future as well…there are some things that are not meant to be touched upon…at least, not yet."

I didn't reply to Calanthe, so she kept talking.

"Your concern for those around you is palpable, but that may bring you to your downfall." Calanthe went on and I ran to her.

"Don't…talk…about it!" I growled through gritted teeth. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut that blasted mouth and never talk to me about it ever again!"

Calanthe didn't even blink. She just regarded me sadly and says, "I hope that fate will bring you to another path."

I threw my hands up in frustration and walked back next to Cadena.

Cadena was sighing peacefully in her sleep, which calmed me down a bit.

The second we got out of this place, I'm going to try my best to not ever crash the ship on an unknown planet.

**A/N: Yup, there we go, the mystery-bug deadly thingamajig. I realized that I never really wrote about it till now and so...yeah. Another quick announcement-for those of you who are STILL waiting for 'The Best Day' update, SO SO SO SORRY I know that it has been ten days, I'm working on it...sorry! :( I'll try to post it today...so hold onto yo' horses! XD Another thing-So do you guys want me to continue the story? I've already gotten a couple of 'yes' votes from people. and I just want a couple more. :) **

**Cadena: You've already written the first three and a half chapters...-_-**

**Me: I know. :) **

**Cadena: It's pretty slow for you. **

**Me: I know. :(**

**Cadena: Still writing block on the Best Day? **

**Me: Yeah. :(**

**Cadena: Ouch. **

**Me: Yeah. :(**

**Cadena: This is why I'm not a writer. **

**Me: TAKE THAT BACK! *brandishes light saber***

**Anakin: *walks into room* Hey, Cadena, have you seen my light-CAROLINE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Me: Uh...I found your light saber...? **

**Anakin: GIVE IT BACK! *uses the Force to bring his light saber back* **

**Cadena: Busted...**

**Me: No, I'm not TOTALLY busted, 'cause I CAN MAKE YOU DO THE REVIEW NOTICE! MWA HA HA HA HA! **

**Cadena: Poodoo...**

**Obi-wan: Anakin, you have taught Cadena curse words again, haven't you? **

**Anakin: *shrug* Hey, she learns stuff.**

**Cadena: Please review, give feedback, no hate comments. **

**Me: Thank you! *smiles sweetly* **

**Cadena: Meh...-_-**

**Me: And don't forget to tell me about that other book! Bye you guys! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay doods, only one last chapter left of this book! It was great to write this and everything, and there WILL be another book coming out after this book is finished, just like the others. :D I've already written the first four and a half chapters now, so...yeah. It's kinda hard to write it, and I'm trying my best. :) You'll see what I mean by that when you read the next book. Anyways, without further ado, read on! :)**

Chapter 12.

Cadena—

My eyesight was blurry and unfocused when I opened my eyes.

I managed to see Anakin sitting next to me, and Ahsoka and Obi-wan packing up their bags. Calanthe was looking down a tunnel, waiting patiently for the rest of us.

"You awake?" Anakin asks and I turned my head to him. I rubbed my eyes and then mumbled, "Yeah. Let me just get my brain awake as well."

Anakin smirked and asked, "Are you feeling better?" I nodded. "I think I'm good to go." I replied and we stood up.

"It's good to see you up." Ahsoka tells me warmly as I slung my pack on my shoulders. I smiled and nodded and we head out after Calanthe.

"Are we almost there?" Obi-wan asks Calanthe and she nods. "We just need to walk a bit farther, and we'll be able to get out." She replied and I let out a breath of relief. I really couldn't wait to get off this kriffin' planet.

I leaned against the rock wall and waited for Calanthe to tell us the right way when I felt a slight rumbling vibration in the wall. My eyes widened and I pressed my hand against it, trying to make sure if this wasn't a daydream.

Sure enough, there was a low rumbling in the distance and I looked up at Anakin, whose eyes were wide with realization. "We have to hurry." He says in a low voice and whipped out his light saber.

Calanthe turns to us and nods. "That would be my people." She says quietly and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, really? For a second there, I thought that it was a couple friendly Wookies instead." I said sarcastically. Calanthe raised an eyebrow and asks, "What is a 'Wookie'?"

I slapped my forehead and activated my light saber. "Forget what I said, move it!" I shouted and we ran ahead.

Calanthe nodded and she sprinted full speed into the tunnels. I darted after her, my light saber still activated. I could hear more footsteps from behind, and I knew that it wasn't Anakin's.

"They're coming!" Anakin yells and I sighed in frustration. "Master, close the tunnels!" I yelled. Anakin nodded and he sent a couple of boulders crashing down from behind us.

"We're here!" Calanthe shouted and she leapt up some sort of hole. I Force-jumped after her and we found ourselves in another cave.

We all slid down to the rock floor, relieved and breathing heavily. "How did they know that we were down there?!" I shouted. Calanthe sighs. "They must have realized that we took the ravine…" She murmurs and I shook my head. "Let's just move on." I murmured and we walked steadily out of the cave.

I narrowed my eyes in the horizon and looked around.

"Cadena." Anakin whispered and I turned to him. He was pointing at something in the horizon and I saw the last wisps of smoke rising in the air. "That might be our ship." He says excitedly. I grinned. "I thought it would be done smoking out by now." I said. Anakin grinned. "Come on!" He shouts and we all ran towards the source.

Sure enough, the blasted bits of our ship were still strewn around, and untouched.

As soon as I saw the ship, my heart sank again. The wings were blasted off, now that I remember it, and the engine had died out. There was no way this ship could be fixed.

Calanthe was examining the ship carefully, as though it was a bomb that would set off at any minute.

"Face it, we can't repair the ship." I mumbled, kicking at a metal part. "There's no way in this world that…"

"I'm done." Calanthe's voice says from behind me and I blinked, whirling around. The ship's wings were back on, and the insides were practically as good as new. Anakin and I exchanged bewildered looks and Obi-wan and Ahsoka's mouths were dropped open.

"How did you…" I swallowed and then shook my head. "You're kidding, right?" Calanthe shrugged. "We have other powers that you may not know about." Calanthe replied lightly and I closed my eyes. "Right…thanks for giving me that lovely image." I murmured.

Anakin turns to me hesitantly and walked into the ship, starting up the engine. "We'll have to get off…now." Anakin says quietly and I nodded. I turned to Calanthe and gave her a brave smile. "Thanks for all the help." I told her. Calanthe nodded. "Hurry now, before my people come." She says and I nodded.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka ran in and then Calanthe says, "Keep in mind, however…this planet will not take your leaving lightly. You must be careful when you leave."

Anakin nodded and I sat down in a seat, waiting for him to turn the engines on. I looked out the window and Calanthe waved at us as the ship took off.

"Alright, everyone, we'll be getting off this planet in no time!" Anakin declared cheerfully and I managed to smile at him. I was relieved that we were finally going home, and yet…something didn't feel right.

I felt as though someone was repeatedly punching me in the stomach and my head was still spinning as we ascended from the surface.

"We'll be getting out of the atmosphere in a couple seconds…" Anakin tells us and I nodded.

We only went through the first cloud when our ship lurched forward and then backed up.

Anakin frowned and pressed the ship forward again. We were launched back again. "That's funny…" Anakin murmured and he looked around at the switches and the buttons, mumbling something under his breath.

I peered out the window again and took in a sharp intake of breath. "Master, land the ship right now." I said, my eyes wide.

"What? Cadena, are you crazy? We're getting off, remember?" Anakin says, turning around. I shook my head and pointed out the window. Anakin frowned and says, "Obi-wan, take the controls." Obi-wan nodded and Anakin walked over to me.

He looked outside and his mouth dropped.

A tendril from a nearby jungle tree was slithering over to our ship slowly, almost as though it was a squid's tentacle trying to wrap itself around its prey.

We were the prey.

"Calanthe said that the planet itself wouldn't want us to leave…" I whispered and Anakin's features hardened. He walked back to his seat and began to land. "Damn Mortis and it's blasted…" He grumbled and stopped when Obi-wan shot him a glare.

We landed back on the surface and we all looked around carefully.

Calanthe was perched on a tree, looking down at us with sad eyes. "I did say that the planet wouldn't allow you to leave." Calanthe tells us in a quiet voice.

I sighed and shook my head. "We just want to go home…why won't it let us?" I asked. Calanthe bit her lip and turned to Anakin.

"Last time the Chosen One was here, he was able to get off by killing the Son…and the Father and Daughter had died. So I suppose…" Calanthe gestured towards herself.

My eyes widened when I realized what she meant.

"A major killing spree." Anakin says in a flat tone and Calanthe nodded. "Perhaps…if you kill all the natives here…" Calanthe starts but Anakin shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not do that." He said in a cold voice. "I don't…it's not right to kill someone without a good reason."

I caught pain in his words and I turned to him, surprised.

Anakin didn't look at me but glared at Calanthe. "We'll just have to find another way." He says. Calanthe opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by screams and shouts from behind her.

In a flash, all of our light sabers were flipped out and ready.

A native came out of the trees, his eyes red with hatred and blood thirst for me. Anakin moved in front of me, as though trying to shield me from the rest of the villagers.

Calanthe backed away from her people, her eyes cold and wide.

"You are a traitor." The native growled. "You helped the one who murdered your own brother."

Calanthe's shoulders stiffened and she says in a strong voice, "It is not I who betrayed you…it is my own brother. He fell too far into darkness to see what he was becoming."

The native stumbled forward, and I felt a shudder run through my body at the thought of how dark his thoughts might be.

I already could feel the anger, pain and hate that came off of the people like some sort of radiator and I knew that it was all aimed at me.

For a second, everyone held their breaths and then the native lunges at me, fury in his eyes.

I yelped and then used the Force to push him back. The native flew away from me and slammed into another villager.

It would have actually been quite funny, only I have just ignited the spark that lead to a full out riot.

The natives lunged at us, screaming, clawing at us.

"Master…" I murmured and Anakin nodded. "Defend yourself, Cadena." He says in a quiet voice and I nodded again.

Every time I cut down a villager, or stabbed one in the gut, I kept repeating to myself, 'This is only self-defense. I'm not murdering anyone. This is only self-defense.'

It didn't make the killing any easier.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan both had cold, determined looks in their eyes and they were doing in nonchalantly, as though it was alright and they knew what they were doing.

I took a second too long to look at them because before I knew it, a villager had me on the ground, kicking and slapping me around.

I cried out in pain and then I saw a blue light saber tip protruding out of the villager's chest. I screamed and kicked the dead body away.

Anakin was breathing hard in either fury or exhaustion, I couldn't tell. He helped me up and we stood back to back, cutting down more villagers.

I hesitated a couple times as even children ran at me with red eyes, but Anakin would simply choke them to death. I avoided looking at the life that sapped away from their eyes, at the haunted stares that they gave me just before they went limp.

At last, we were surrounded by dead bodies of the villagers around us. I crumpled to my feet, feeling faint and drained over how many people I had just slaughtered.

Anakin looked down at me sympathetically and says, "You had to do it." I didn't reply. I clutched at the ground, trying to control all of the emotions that were welling inside of me.

I drew in a shaky breath and stood back up. "I'm never going to that ever again." I said in a hard voice and walked back to the ship.

"You still cannot get off this planet." Calanthe said quietly. "There is still one final sacrifice to make."

Anakin shook his head and shot me a look. "We can't kill another person." He said steadily. "So you can lose that thought from your head right now."

Calanthe shook her head, looking downcast at the ground and for a second, I thought that she was crying until I saw a smile on her lips. A shiver went up my spine and something told me to back away very slowly.

"Master." I said expressionlessly.

_Get out of there. _I told him through the Force and Anakin blinked, turning to me.

_What? _Anakin asks and I shook my head.

_Just get away…there's something wrong. _I replied.

Anakin gave me a fraction of a nod and made a move to walk to me when Calanthe suddenly lifts her head. I flinched at her glowing, red eyes and she hisses, "Then I'll FORCE you to kill me!"

Calanthe lunged at me and I rolled out of the way, igniting my light saber. Calanthe grabbed my shoulders and lifted me high in the air. I twisted around and shouted, "Calanthe! Let go of me! I thought that you weren't in the Dark Side!"  
Calanthe laughed coldly. "Oh, sweetie…everyone has a Dark Side…I'm just showing mine!" She let go of me and I managed to soften my fall with the Force.

Calanthe dove down at me again and I rolled away. "Calanthe! Stop it!" I snapped. Calanthe's tongue slithered out of her mouth and screams, "You're going to die now!"

Suddenly, her head was sliced off and I looked up at Anakin, whose face was angry and filled with cold rage. "I don't think so." He growled and I stood up.

"Master…you shouldn't have done that." I said, wide eyed.

Obi-wan looked nervously up at the sky, which was now dotted with storm clouds. A cold wind swept by me and I shivered.

"Let's get out of here." Anakin tells me and reaches out his hand. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

He was smiling reassuringly and I could still feel my entire body shaking. I slowly gave my hand to him and he clutched it.

His flesh hand was warm, even with the glove, and I found that a bit more comforting.

The first rain droplets hit my skin and Anakin gave me a familiar cocky smirk. "Let's get going, shall we?" He asks.

I nodded and we all walked back to the ship.

I sat down in my seat and Anakin flicked back on the switches. "We'll be going home now." He tells me quietly and I nodded again.

For a second, we didn't do anything. Then, Anakin quietly pulls at the throttle and we sailed out of the atmosphere.

**A/N: Yup. So here, in this chapter, you see a darker side of Anakin and it's basically like slaughter town for everyone. You could sort of see how Cadena doubts in Anakin now, or at least is becoming uneasy about how Mortis is...**

**Cadena: *shudder* I am NEVER going back to that place again. **

**Me: I don't blame you. **

**Cadena: That was...evil of you to write me into that adventure, you know? **

**Me: I'm sorry, but it was really tempting. It was CALLING me. **

**Cadena: You can say it was a calling, I can say that it was just a need to torture me. -_-**

**Me: *shrug* Sorry. **

**Anakin: Caroline, you received a text message. **

**Me: Uh-huh...wait, what are you doing on my PHONE?! **

**Anakin: *shrug* I'm bored. **

**Me: *blushing* You don't go on my PHONE like that! Do you know how rude that is?!**

**Anakin: *shrug* **

**Me: You are impossible. -_- **

**Anakin: *shrugs again* **

**Me: STOP SHRUGGING! **

**Anakin: Meh. **

**Me: *sigh* Do the review notice. **

**Anakin: WHY ME?!**

**Me: 'Cause you deliberately snooped into my phone! You know, there's a little thing everyone has-PRIVACY! **

**Anakin: *sighs* You are an over dramatic teenager. **

**Me: And you are an over dramatic, nosy, cocky, annoying boy. **

**Anakin: You forgot cute. **

**Me: *blush* You've been reading my diary again, haven't you...?! -_-**

**Anakin: Eh...yes...? **

**Me: *bangs head on the wall repeatedly* Just do the freaking review notice...-_-**

**Anakin: Fine. Please review, give feedback, and no hater comments. **

**Me: Thank you for that. And I'm going to have to put a lock on all of the private stuff that I have...wait...my phone had a password! **

**Anakin: I hacked into it. **

**Me: You...you...GAH! *lunges at Anakin* **

**Anakin: WHOA! **

**Cadena: *winces as screaming and punching ensues* And this is where I say...good bye everyone! **


	13. Chapter 13

**So here we are-the last chapter of 'Starlight'! Tomorrow will be the first chapter of the next book, so keep your eye out! :D :D It was great to have all of your support for me to write this third book-so thank you guys so super much! :) ;) Now, without further ado, read on for the last chapter! **

Chapter 13.

Anakin—

"So…your mission was a failure." Master Windu says slowly in the Council meeting and I felt my hands clench.

Cadena looked up at me. She was tired, angry, and no doubt restless after the trip that we just made. We barely made it back to the cruiser intact.

"Maybe it was." I said coldly. "We got a little…side tracked."

Windu raised an eyebrow and then Cadena says in a flat tone, "Excuse me for speaking out of turn, masters, but what we're trying to say is that we crash landed. We…had a little help from the natives, but we managed to get back."

"Reward the natives, we should." Master Yoda suggests and I swallowed. Cadena gave me a stricken look and I sighed. "That…wouldn't work." I said slowly. Master Windu raised an eyebrow and I grit my teeth. "That planet…does not want to be involved with the war." I said.

"I can't blame them." Master Ti murmured and I nodded.

"You are dismissed." Master Windu says and I nodded again.

We walked out of the room and Cadena sighs. "I don't ever want to repeat that trip again." She whispered and I looked down at her.

She was still pretty shaken up about the trip and I couldn't blame her. When we got back from Mortis the first time, it scarred us. But to think of Cadena in a more dangerous, much more sinister form of it at an age so young…I was surprised that her mind was still functional and working.

We walked out of the Temple, watching the storm clouds gather. Cadena leaned against one of the pillars, sighing.

We were both silent until Cadena stiffens and straightens, squinting at the distance. "What is it?" I asked, surprised by her sudden tension. My hand placed itself on the light saber, already prepared to jump into action if necessary.

"Jim." Cadena whispered and I tilted my head, confused.

Then, Cadena was running down the steps and I saw her hug a blond head at the bottom of the stairwell. I sighed, shaking my head, but allowed her to have her moment of peace.

Jim looked up at me and managed to give me a small salute. I nodded tightly and Cadena grins. "What are YOU doing here?" She asks, amused.

Jim smirks and says, "Allow me to do a quick introduction, first."

He straightened himself and gave Cadena a salute. "Trooper Jim at your service, Commander." He says, his eyes shining.

Cadena's mouth dropped open and she turned to me. I couldn't help but to have the same reaction.

Jim smiled and said, "Wait, I almost forgot."

He turns to me and gave me another salute. "Trooper Jim at your service as well, General."

I raised an eyebrow and then Cadena turned to Jim. "You joined the 501st?" She asks incredulously. "You only joined a couple months ago!"

Jim shrugged. "Well…I guess I picked up pretty quick." He says cheerfully. Cadena rolls her eyes and punches his arm. "Whatever, Jim." She says teasingly and he smiled back at her.

I smirked at Cadena's reaction and leaned against a pillar, watching the two younger people talk and catch up.

I looked up at the sky, shaking my head in exasperation.

•◊•

"Jim will be with us on our missions from now on, right, Master?" Cadena says cheerfully as we walked into our quarters.

I nodded wordlessly.

"I didn't think he would be in the 501st so easily, though…I mean, he has some fighting experience and he's a great strategist and he's had practice taking care of other people when he was a slave but…wow, I mean I never knew that he would be coming with us all the time, you know? And so—" I held up a hand to cut Cadena off.

"Blast it, Cadena, can't I have a second of peace?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Cadena smirked. "I'm just really happy!" Cadena squealed, jumping and ran into the refresher.

I sighed but couldn't help but to grin at Cadena's attitude coming back.

I heard a knocking at the door and I opened it to reveal Ahsoka, who was waiting on the other side. She looked tired, but was giving me a small smile.

"Glad to be back, Skyguy?" She asks and walked in.

"Cadena definitely is." I said, leaning against the wall. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and sat herself down on the small couch in the corner of the room, tapping her fingers against the coffee table.

"So…what's the reason?" She asks.

I grunted, shrugging.

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous, Anakin. I know that look. Something's bothering you and you know it." She says lightly and I sighed.

Even without the mental link, Ahsoka still knew how I felt.

"It's that Jim kid. He's joined the 501st. _Already_." I grumbled and Ahsoka blinked, surprised. "Well…that was quick." She managed to say. I nodded. Ahsoka sighed and stood up. "You can't possibly be upset, Anakin." She says. "We're all back at the Temple, and we're all safe and alive. It's okay for Cadena to be glad that her friend is going to be with her from now on."

I didn't look up. I scuffed my boot at the ground and Ahsoka walked up to me. "Don't be so annoyed by it, Skyguy. Just be glad that Cadena didn't totally lose herself." Ahsoka says quietly and walked out of the room.

I raised an eyebrow after her retreating back, unsure of what she meant and then Cadena stepped out of the refresher, her hair still wet.

She plopped herself down in bed and whispered, "Hey, Master?"

I looked down at her and Cadena propped herself up on an elbow. "I'm glad that we're back safely." She says quietly and I nodded.

"I'm glad that you're not hurt." I replied.

Cadena grinned and then her smile faded. I tilted my head after her. "What's wrong?" I asked. Cadena looked at me uneasily and she sat up. "Master…when you killed all of those villagers…I was really scared. I have never seen you like that before." She said quietly.

I sighed and sat myself down next to Cadena.

"Cadena, what I did back there…it was to protect you." I said slowly. "I didn't want anyone to hurt you. It's just…if you died, I would never have forgiven myself. I wasn't prepared to lose you ever again."

Cadena didn't look up, but a faint smile appeared on her face. She sighs and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Thanks, Master." She says and gave me a hug.

I blinked, surprised and then hesitantly hugged her back.

"You're welcome, my Padawan." I whispered.

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter is a lot shorter than usual, but I just felt like this totally wrapped the story up, plus I was really excited to get a start on the next book. :D**

**Cadena: Can you at least tell the readers just a little bit about the story?**

**Me: Hope. Nothing. I'm eeeeeeeeeeeeeevil that way. **

**Anakin: You are VERY evil...-_-**

**Me: You were reading it again, weren't you? **

**Anakin: Uh...maybe...? **

**Me: Ai...*slaps Anakin* **

**Anakin: Ow! *protects himself with hands* **

**Me: You...*punch*...don't even THINK...*punch* about other people's personal belongings!**

**Anakin: Ow! But it was right there! **

**Me: *sigh* Do the review notice. **

**Anakin: *blows out air* Ah...well, review people, give feedback, no hate comments! Thanks for the support!**

**Me: Are you actually enthusiastic about the review notice for once? **

**Ahsoka: I think I'm rubbing off on him. *smirk* **

**Anakin: Am NOT. -_-**

**Ahsoka: Uh-huh. Right, Skyguy. **

**Anakin: Be quiet, Snips. **

**Me: Well...that's it for today! see you guys all tomorrow! :D :D :D **


End file.
